When Forever Began
by Sofia13
Summary: Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. Forever is a long time...Are you sure you want to spend it with me?
1. Mixed signals, mixed feelings

Hi! I'm Cat. Like the animal hehe!

I love cats. They're so cute and -

Sorry, way off topic.

So my name's Cat, I'm 17 years old and I go to Hollywood Arts. It's an awesome school. I love it! I've made great friends there.

Speaking of friends, there's Tori and Andre! yay!

I need someone to help me with something...

I ran up to them.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Hey Cat."

"What's up Lil'Red?"

"I have a problem."

"You should tell Jade." Tori suggested looking in Jade's direction.

"There's Jade right over there." Andre added.

"Ok, I'll go tell Jade."

They nodded and I ran up to her.

I _really_ need help with my problem.

Jadey is my best friend. Girl friend. I know her since I can remember.

She's always been there for me even though she can be a cold heartless_ biatch_ sometimes.

"Jade, I have a problem. I need help." I said.

"Well, Tori and Andre are right over there."

"But they just sent me here to talk to you." I told her a bit confused.

She closed her locker so she could face me.

"So you know about the Cow-Wow Luau this Saturday night?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know about the Cow-Wow..." There was this curious tone in her voice.

"Well, Robbie texted me last night saying he wants to talk to me, and I know he's gonna ask me to be his date."

"Gross." She had a disgusted look on her face.

I frowned.

"Don't say gross. I like Robbie."

"So go to the dance with him." She said a little annoyed.

"No! Gross!" I hissed.

"You just said you like-"

"Look, Robbie's one of my best friends, it will be weird if I'm his date to the dance." I interrupted her.

"Cat!"

_Oh crap! _

I think I heard Robbie calling my name.

"Well, think fast cause here he comes."

I gasped. It_ was_ him a second ago.

"Hide me!" I said desperately.

"Where Cat? In my bra?"

"Oh!" I don't think that would do... "No! That would never work!"

"Cat? Hi!" Robbie said coming up to me.

"Hii." I greeted back.

"Hi. Listen-" I cut him off.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna go-" Jade said turning away.

_No!_ You can't leave me now Jade!

"NO!" I almost yelled turning to her and immediately grabbing her arm.

"I just wanted to ask you something." He said.

"Oh! You wanna know my favorite president of all time? Easy! Dick Chainey."

I don't want to deal with it. The fact that he might see me more than a friend.

He's my best friend! It's just wrong!

He chuckled at my stupidity.

Dick Chainey? Really Cat? That's how you're planning on avoiding the subject?

"No, uh, I just wanted to ask you...uhm...you know the Cow-Wow that's hapenning later this week-"

I _can't_ do this.

"No..." I said running away from him as fast as I could.

I hope he doesn't follow me.

* * *

So I've been avoiding Robbie all day.

And no, I'm not making it subtly.

I'm just running away whenever he tries to talk to me. Literally.

I've found myself in the Blackbox Theater.

I leaned against the wall letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

It's probably from all the running I-

"Hello."

"AHH!"

_It's Robbie._ I started running again but he caught me this time.

_Dang it!_

"Hey. Hey, hey! You don't need to keep running away from me. I already asked Gabriella to be my date at the Cow-Wow." He said letting go of me.

"Gabriella?" I asked surprised.

"Uhm uhm." He nodded with a smile forming in his lips.

"What did she said?"

"She said _si!_" he playfully responded.

"That means yes." I told him.

"I know!...I looked it up."

Hehe...such a dork.

He giggled which made me giggle.

"Well...yay. You got yourself a pretty girl to take to the Cow-Wow." I finally broke the silence.

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to run away from me anymore."

I giggled. "Thanks Robbie."

"See you in class." He said as he walked off the room.

"kay."

He's gone. I started feeling the temperature rise up in my body.

The anger started forming and I didn't even know why...

"Uuurrggg!" I screamed as I simply picked up the nearest chair and threw it against the wall, breaking it into a million pieces.

"Gabriella." I muttered.

* * *

-At the Cow-Wow-

This is awesome! Everyone is dancing and having fun.

That just reminded me... I don't have a date.

I sighed.

I need a drink...Ooh! Pink ponch!

umm.. It's pretty good.

...

I just sppoted Robbie and he's with that Gabriella chick.

I really don't like her. I mean, all that she does is saying _Si!Si!_...uggh...gank.

Oh, no! He's holding her hand!

_Look away Cat!_

I'm really upset now...Stupid Gabriella...

I threw the drink I had in my hand back to where it came and then the cup to the floor.

I need Jadey.

I- What am I thinking? He's my best friend. I shouldn't be acting like this. I should be happy for him. I...

"I'm so upset!" I said as soon as I got to where Beck and Jade were.

"I'd ask you why are you upset but I don't care." She said nonchalantly.

_Jade! Not helping!_

Robbie's laughing and having a good time...but not with me.

"That's why." I pointed to the couple in front of me.

Beck gave me an odd look and then spoke up.

"I thought you told Robbie you didn't wanted to be his date tonight..."

"So? That doesn't make it ok for him to bring another girl..."

_I'm such a bad person._

* * *

I can't take it anymore! Urgh!

They're dancing now.

Hehe...Robbie's so cute when he's dancing...and so awkward... hehe

Cat FOCUS!

Well, I can play this game too Shapiro.

Uh! I know!

"SINJIN!" I yelled at the weird boy in front of me.

"Oh. Hey Cat! What's going on?"

"Come dance with me right now!" I demanded.

I know what you're thinking...

_Sinjin? Cat are you high or something?_

No I'm not high. I'm just desperate!

So it's Sinjin or nothing...and I need to get Robbie's attention.

I got up to him and started dancing with Sinjin.

He didn't even saw me... maybe a little push with my bum...

He's not even reacting! It's not working! What do I do now?

Maybe if I push him a little harder...

_He stumble a little. Hehe _

"Oh, hey Cat!" He smiled finally noticing me.

"Oh, hi Robbie!" I try keep my cool."Sorry I can't talk right now. I'm dancing with _Siinjiin..._"

...

...

Nothing's working! And I'm really getting frustrated now.

I tried dancing close to Sinjin, pretending to laugh because he said something funny, complimenting his dance moves, but nothing would work.

My plan was a complete disaster.

Robbie didn't get jealous and to top it all off, I had to dance with Sinjin. _SINJIN! EW! _He smells funny and he freaks the crap out of me, I swea-

"OW!"

I just had time to complain about the sudden pain I was feeling and then everything went black.

...

...

...

I feel weird. What happened? I think Sinjin kicked me in the head-

"You feeling ok?" I heard Lane ask.

When did he get here?

"Yeah..." I sighed. "...just got a little head in my bump."

Lane was now arguing with Robbie, but I have no idea what about.

"Ok everyone, go back to your dance and let Cat have some air." He said.

I started to get to a sitting position as the crowd was clearing out. And that includes Robbie.

"Wait!" I grabbed his wrist. "Will you stay with me?" I asked giving him my best puppy eyes so he would stay.

"Why me?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Cause. I want you to stay with me 'til I feel better."

I felt myself blush turning the same color as my hair.

"Okay."

He sat next to me and I broke the silence.

"Unless you want to be with your dumb date."

"Nah...I think she likes Sinjin."

There was a moment of silence until he decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry you got kicked in the head."

"I'm sorry I didn't come to the dance with you in the first place." I said intertwining my hand in his.

I can tell he's nervous.

_His hand is all sweaty.._. But I don't mind.

"Is my hand sweaty?" He asked nervously.

I looked up to him.

"Yeah." I gave him a smile. "It feels like a fish." I giggled.

Suddenly Tori's voice came from the speakers.

Her and Andre are going to perform a song tonight. I'm so excited to hear it!

Both Robbie and I clapped for them not letting go of each other hands.

Then the song was over.

Everyone clapped and cheered as they finished the song.

But I was busy with something better. Robbie's petting my head bump. He's so sweet.

OMG I can't tell you how happy I am right now!

"Thanks for petting my head bump." I said shyly.

Then he stopped.

_Phoey!_

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked kindly.

"Sure."

I tilted my head so he could tell me the secret but instead he picked my chin up, my eyes looking into his.

Then something unexpected happened.

Robbie's lips met mine.

_OMG Robbie's kissing me!_

I was dumbfounded by this move of his. I mean, this is Robbie we are talking about. The same guy who would choke, pass out or talk nonsense whenever a pretty girl talked to him.

But I happily kissed him back.

As soon as I felt his lips in mine he pulled away.

_Why did you stop?_

Oh my god! What am I saying? This is my best friend. This is Robbie.

I can't do this.

I got up and started running away from him...again.

But I needed to get the hell out of here.

I just have.


	2. Just Give Me A Reason

**A/N: Hi :) I posted the first chapter and the lines were from the Victorious episode. I wanted to write what was going on Cat's mind in that episode but for now on the story isn't going to be like that. It was just to «set the mood». So, here's the second chapter. I hope you like it!**

Robbie POV:

I'm in my room, lying in my bed. Thinking about Caterina Valentine.

The girl that's been haunting my dreams since the day I met her.

She's simply gorgeous, funny, so innocent. Yet, she doesn't seem to see that.

I've had a crush on her for a long time but that turn out to be love.

But she's oblivious to it.

However, this past week she's been giving me mix signals. First she runs away from me because she doesn't want to be my date. Then she gets jealous because I went with another girl.

She even told me that she should have come with me! And even linked her fingers with mine!

So I thought that I should follow my instincts and kiss her. And I did.

_Stupid, stupid Robbie…_

As soon as I broke the kiss, she gasped and ran away crying!

Uggh!

Why does she has to be so complicated?

_Stop messing with my head!_

I've been staring at my phone for an hour and a half now.

I need to text her. But I don't think I should…

Whatever! I'm texting her and get it over with.

What if she doesn't reply? What if she doesn't even wants to talk to me because she feels sorry for me cause I misread what she said and-

No! Stop it!

Maybe I… I don't know anything anymore.

I toss my phone aside and lay under the covers.

It's only 6:12 pm but I'm not hungry anyway so I'm just gonna wait and see what happens on Monday.

We have Sikowitz together.

* * *

Jade POV:

I'm in the kitchen with mom and she's avoiding the subject_…again._

"Mom, I'm old enough now to get a job. We could use the money." I tried reasoning with her.

"I told you Jade, that that's not an option. I'm the one responsible for supporting us. Not you. Your only job is to do good at school like you always have. Keep the good grades and that's all you have to do."

"But I am doing good. I just think that me getting a job-" she cut me off.

"No! A job would distract you from school and I don't want that, and that's final." She said getting pissed off.

I don't think I can win today so I'm not gonna push it anymore.

_She's so stubborn!_

"Now tell me how's Cat been doing." She demanded.

She has this weird connection with Cat that I can't really explain.

Cat is like a daughter to my Mom. And they absolutely adore each other.

"She's been good…Not any weirder than the usual."

"Nothing new?" She asked.

"I don't think so. She didn't say anything about it so I'm guessing everything is fine…as fine as it can be in that house. Besides, she's been-

Beep beep

That's my phone.

**_I need to talk to you. It's important. Are you busy today? Xo –Cat_**

_Speaking in the devil…_

**_No. You can come over anytime today. I'm staying home with mom. –Jade_**

**_Yay! Coming. -Cat_**

"Cat's coming. She just texted me saying that she needs to talk to me."

"Do you think something happened at home?" She asked concerned.

I smirked.

"Nah…I have a feeling that this is about what happened at the dance."

"What happened?" She asked not hiding the curiousity.

"Don't be nosy! Geez…"

There was a knock on the door. Must be Cat. She lives like two houses away from us.

I opened the door.

"Hii…" She said unsteady.

"Hey Cat. Come in."

She managed to get inside but I could tell that she wasn't ok.

As soon as she saw Mom, she ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Aunt Emi." She said.

"Hi sweetie. What's the matter?" Mom said looking down at her. "Is it your Mom?"

"No…" She said fiddling with her hair.

"Mom, you can go now." I said a little annoyed that she wanted to know more.

I know what this is about so I'm not that worried.

After she left the kitchen and went upstairs I guided Cat to the living room.

There was this moment of silence and I was getting impatient.

"Are you going to speak or what?" I said.

She jumped at the sudden noise and at the angry tone of my voice.

"I-I… well." She cleared her throat and then spoke a little more firmly. "Something happened at the Cow-Wow and…"

I knew it! I knew this was about Robbie…

_Oh god here we go again._

She talked to me about Robbie before. And it just annoys the hell out of me. But she really needs my help. She looks like a mess.

"I know." I said calmly.

"Y-You do?" She asked clearly tensing up.

"Yeah. What the hell was wrong with you that night? First you don't want to be his date and then you try to make him jealous?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Why were you so jealous anyway? The poor guy has been chasing you for years and you never gave him a second look."

"Jadey! That's not true." She said slightly offended. "We've talked about this…"

"It is true Cat. All you do is pretend to be oblivious to his feelings so you don't have to deal with yours." I said raising my voice a little.

She just doesn't get it.

"But he's my best friend! I can't lose him!"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know your history with boys…" I trailed off

"Jade!" She yelped with a hurt look on her face.

"Look I'm sorry. All I'm saying is that you have to sort out things with him. If you don't like him like that or you do but you don't want to ruin things with him you just have to grow two lady balls and go talk to him. You'll have to do it eventually. You can't hide from him forever…"

She looked devastated.

"I could try…" She muttered.

"Cat! Are you listening to yourself right now? He looks like a lost puppy begging for your love! I thinks it's hilarious to watch to be honest but you know it's wrong." She finally looked me in the eye. "Besides, tomorrow we have school. He's going to be there. Talk to him."

"Kay, kay." She said getting up.

"You can stay if you want." I offered.

"No, that's ok. But thank you anyway. I need to be alone for a bit. My head is like…a complete mess." She sighed.

"Ok. Bye Cat."

"Bye Jade. Thank you for the little talk." "Bye Aunt Emi!" She called out to my mom.

"Bye honey!"

And then she was gone.

The girl wears me out.

* * *

Cat POV:

I just left Jade's house and I'm walking to mine.

I didn't like what she said but she has a point.

I'll have to see him eventually. I mean, we go to the same school, we have some classes together, we have the same group of friends…

And I do need to talk to him. I need to apologize for what happened Saturday night.

I unlock my door and step inside. Mom's up waiting for me. It's 9:48 pm.

Oh gee… here we go…

"Where the fuck were you Caterina Valentine?" She yelled.

I can't help but jump a little.

It's smells like alcohol in here too._ Ew!_

"I was at Jade's. We had a thing for school for tomorrow. I'm sorry." I said looking at my shoes.

"You could have said something! Go to your room!"

I think 3 texts and 2 calls is saying something but I wouldn't dare saying that to her.

I would end up grounded and with a slap on my face.

I got to my room and closed the door behind me.

This house is a nightmare.

_Maybe I should text Robbie._

He's the one I usually text when things like this happen and I feel down cause he always makes me feel better.

But he doesn't know about Mom or Dad or Liam…

And I'm happy with it because I don't want him to know about my nut job family.

Maybe it's not so good idea texting him. He probably is furious at me.

What if he doesn't even want to talk to me tomorrow?

I'm tired…

Thinking about this is not helping at all. It's just making it worse.

I lay under the covers and try to sleep.

I just need to stop thinking about him.

_Yeah…Good luck with that._


	3. Forgiveness

**A/N: Hi :) It's me again. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to be updating the story every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. That gives me time to finish the story. Also, I would love if you guys reviewed the story. I want to know what you guys think! Well, until Friday :) xo -Sofia.**

Robbie POV:

Beep Beep

Beep Beep

Uggh…

Is it morning already?

Beep beep

Shut up!

_Where's my phone?_

Oh here it is.

I turn off my alarm and get off the bed.

Today is Monday, meaning that I have school.

You know who else has school?

_Cat._

Yep.

I have first period with her.

_Oh my god! I won't even be able to look at her…_

It's not like I'm mad at her. I'm not.

I get why she left. What am I compared to those other idiots she normally goes for?

But it's going to be extremely awkward and embarrassing.

I hop into the shower and then put some clothes on.

I make my way downstairs where Mom is making breakfast.

Smells delicious.

"Good morning." I said as I walk towards her.

"Good morning honey." She pulls me into a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yep." I lied.

"Here, eat. You don't look so good…" She said putting my plate on the table and sitting with me.

"Thanks mom. You look lovely this morning too." I sarcastically said.

"I didn't mean it like that you smartpants. I can tell you are worried with something…"

"I'm fine mom." I lied once again.

"Is it a girl?" She smirked.

"No…" I muttered.

"Awww my little boy-"

"No. I refuse to have this conversation right now." I said, getting up. She just laughed. "Besides I need to go now or I'll be late."

"Well, you have to come home at some point so this conversation is gonna happen eventually."

She kissed my cheek and I was out the door.

It took me 20 minutes to get to school but I was finally here.

I went inside and immediately spotted Tori and Andre by her locker.

Okay Robbie… calm down. She's not here yet.

I walked to them.

"-it was awful. You have no idea." Andre said.

"Morning." I said.

"Hey!"

"Morning."

"So what were you guys talking about?" I tried making conversation so I wouldn't be killing myself inside because of Cat.

"Well, Andre was telling me that his date last week was worse than mine. Which is not possible."

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was freaking hot!" He said.

"How's that bad?" I asked confused.

"When she opened her mouth to talk she sounded like a dude!" He said exasperatedly.

"Mine didn't even showed up!" Tori reply hotly.

"Well at least they didn't kissed you and then ran away…" I muttered.

"What?" Tori yelped.

"Dude that sucks- Oh hi Cat! Morning Jade." He said.

_Cat? Oh god, please tell me she didn't hear me._

I turned around and there was Cat agape with tears forming in her eyes.

_Shit!_

She heard me. And Jade must have heard too cause she looked ready to kill me. I'm a dead man.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tori asked worried with the petite girl in front of her.

"I- Nothing. I really need to go. Bye!" She said running in the other direction.

"Well we should go too. Class is about to start so-" Andre said.

"You two go. I need to have a word with Shapiro here." She said.

Great! She's gonna kill me!

"Ok…" Tori said. Then they walked away.

"You idiot! Why did you said that? Are you trying to make her feel even guiltier than she already is?" She said pushing me towards the lockers.

"I didn't know she was there!" I said defensively.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works! You better go talk to her cause she's probably not going to talk to you now. You big a-"

"I will!" I cut her off.

Wait! She was going to talk to me?

"And be careful with your words cause if I know that you hurt her, I'm gonna chop your-"

"I get the idea Jade. I won't."

"You better not." She warned me.

I walked to class and Sikowitz was already inside.

"Well, well… Looks like Mr. Shapiro decided to join us." He said.

I didn't say a word and took my regular seat.

Cat's in the other side of the room next to Jade.

"I have a challenge for you children." He announced. "I'm going to give you a script that you'll have to perform at the end of the week. Each script will be different. However when you perform it for me, when I say 'switch' you'll have to switch emotions."

"What do you mean switch emotions?" Jade asked.

"Well Miss West, it means what it means." He replied calmly.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked clearly confused.

_I think we all are._

He sighed.

"What I mean is that if you're supposed to be...let's say sad, if I yell switch, you have to say your line happy. Got it?"

"Oh!" Everyone said.

I have no idea where he gets these ideas from…

"Well partner up people!" Sikowitz said clapping his hands together.

Let's see…

Definitely not Jade.

Beck's probably going to be Jade's partner.

Absolutely not Cat.

Maybe I could partner up with Andre.

"Hey man!" I said coming up to him. "Wanna be my partner?"

"Sure bro!" he smiled.

"Ok, now that all of you have your partners, what do you children say to make things more interesting?" Sikowitz asked.

"No." Jade immediately said.

"He didn't even said what he was going to do…" Tori turned to Jade which made her earn a glare from Jade.

"Well, _I_ don't want to be a victim of his crazy ideas." Jade replied hotly.

"That's ok girls, there's no reason to fight cause you are going to be a victim of my crazy ideas anyway." He said nonchalantly.

"WHA-" Jade started but Sikowitz cut her off.

"Jade, you will be with Tori. Come get your script."

I swear if she could kill someone right now she would.

"Beck you will be with Madison." He continued."Andre you will have Sinjin."

"That's not fair!" He complained.

Sikowitz it's making us be partners with people we are not comfortable to be around…

So that means…_ oh god…_

"Cat, you will be with Robbie." He finally said.

I know I have to talk to her but being her partner it's just...

"Here." She said, voice not far from a whisper.

I look up to her and gave her a smile as she handed me my script. She just turned around and went back to her seat.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do this! This is ridiculous!" Jade angrily said.

"I think is kinda funny." Jade gave Beck a glare. "It's true babe. You'll have to pretend you're in love with Tori. Plus she'll reject you and you'll cry like a baby."

She stormed off the table.

"I'll get her." Beck said getting up to find Jade.

"Well, I'm Sinjin's partner. I don't think that is anything worse than that. And I'm playing his dad…"Andre spoke up.

Mine…

Well, let's say that Sikowitz did make things interesting.

He chose partners that are not comfortable around each other and gave us a script that is the total opposite of that.

I'm supposed to be a man who dies of cancer and Cat is a really close friend who never got the chance to say goodbye or to say that she was in love with him.

And to make things even better, the scene ends with Cat kissing me.

_This can't get any worse…_

* * *

I'm so bored! Ughh!

Why do we have to study History? They are all dead! What does it matter now?

_Maybe I should text Cat_.

We have to rehearse the script. And Jade would probably kill me if I didn't talk to her.

**_Hey. We need to talk. Are you busy after school? –Robbie_**

_**No. Meet me at the park. –Cat**_

Ok, now I just have to survive until school is over.

* * *

Cat POV:

Robbie texted me today saying that we need to talk.

I told him to meet me at the park after school so we could talk.

_I don't wanna do it in school_.

Too much people… And I know that he's really mad at me so it's possible that this conversation ends up with him yelling and me crying.

_I'm really nervous._

I can see him. He's making his way to me.

_Oh god…_

No! You can't run away this time Cat.

"Hey." He said quietly sitting next to me in the bench.

"Hi." I replied.

...

"Look…" He said after a moment of silence. I tensed up at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry for what happened this past Saturday."

_What? Why is he apologizing?_

He looks guilty.

"Don't Robbie."I muttered.

I was the one who ran away not him.

"What?"

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I was the idiot not you." I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"No. I messed up too. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. It was a mistake and I'm sorry, but I need my best friend back." He said looking at his lap.

I can't believe he's not mad at me… he's the sweetest boy on the planet I swear.

"I didn't go anywhere."

He looked up from his lap to me.

I gave him my best smile and he smiled back.

* * *

It's 1 in the morning and I can't sleep.

I can't stop thinking about what happened at the park.

I picked my phone up and started to type a text.

**_I'm glad we had that conversation :) xo –Cat_**

…

**_Yeah :) Me too. Xo –Robbie_**


	4. When Your Lips Met Mine

Cat POV:

Today I woke up the happiest person on Earth.

Not even mom could ruin how happy I felt.

And why am I so happy you might wonder?

_Yesterday was a really good day._

My best friend made me a very happy girl.

I honestly thought that he was pissed at me.

Instead he said he was sorry for what he did.

I don't want him to feel guilty at all - it wasn't something I didn't enjoy at the moment - it's just that I was really happy that our friendship wasn't ruined after that night.

I walked across the hallway to Robbie who was by his locker getting stuff out. I got behind the locker door and when he closed it…

"Morning!" I yelled.

"AHH!" He jumped. "Jesus Cat! You scared me. Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" He said, his heart pounding fast as his chest went up and down frantically.

I giggled.

"Oh, so you think it's funny?!" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah." I giggled once more.

"Well, you wouldn't think it was funny if I had died right there."

"So dramatic…" I teased. "So I was thinking that maybe we should start practicing for Sikowitz script today. Are you free?"

"Yep. Where do you wanna do it? Your house or mine?" He asked.

I hesitated.

_He can't come to my place._

No way.

"Yours." I smiled at him. "If that's ok with you."

"Sure. I need to go talk to Andre. See you later." He gave me a warm smile and then he was gone.

I went to my locker to take my things out, smiling the whole way looking like an idiot.

_But I really don't care._

"Someone's in a good mood…" Jade said suddenly behind me.

I turned around and she had this huge grin on her face.

"I'm always in a good mood." I said to her.

"Well, not lately… How are you and Robbie?"

"Good. We talked yesterday." I said calmly.

"And…" she said getting impatient.

"We're good. We both said we were sorry and we're normal again I guess."

"He said sorry?" She was surprised.

"Yep." I nodded.

"For what?! He was the one being stood up…" She trailed off.

"He said that he was sorry for putting me in that situation."

"He really was scared!" She laughed.

_Huh?_

I gave her a confused look.

"I told him to go talk to you after that incident at Tori's locker. I said that if I would find out that you came out "hurt" from that little conversation I was going to chop his dingdong off." She laughed harder.

"Jadey, that's not nice. You're such a meanie."

"It was funny though. So does this mean that you figured out how you feel for him?" She asked now in a serious tone.

_Well_…

I-we-I don't know how I feel for him.

What I do know it's that he's one of the most important people in my life right now and I would die if someday that'd be over.

Riiiiiiiiiiinng!

Better get to class.

* * *

Robbie's POV:

I'm in my Algebra class when suddenly my phone went off.

I slipped my hand in my pocket and took it out making sure that the teacher didn't saw.

**_Hey ;) xo –Cat_**

I smiled to myself.

**_Shouldn't you be in class? Xo –Robbie_**

**_I am. I'm just really bored. If I don't distract myself with something I'm just going to fall asleep. :) –Cat_**

_**Well, you're distracting the both of us now :) what are you having? –Robbie**_

_**History -.- ughh. I don't get why we even have this subject. I mean, they are all dead now. Shouldn't we be learning something useful to prepare us for our future? –Cat**_

Hey! That's what I always say!

_**If it makes you feel better I'm in Algebra. There's nothing worse than that… –Robbie**_

**_It really doesn't but thank you anyway x) So what time should I go to your place? –Cat_**

**_I was thinking after school. You can meet me at my locker and then head out. Unless you have plans and can't come until later… –Robbie_**

_I really hope she doesn't…_

I know that we are just friends and that I don't have a chance with her but I still like to hang out with her.

_**Sure ;) I'll meet you at your locker. xo –Cat**_

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly.

At lunch, me and the gang met at our normal spot. Cat sat extremely close to me which made me… well, not uncomfortable…but nervous I guess.

We were so close that her bare legs –she was wearing a pink minidress- were touching my jeans.

When she sat down, I couldn't help but to shiver at her touch.

* * *

Cat POV:

After my last class for the day I went to Robbie's locker.

He was standing there waiting for me.

When he saw me, he lit up.

"Hi! You ready to go?" He asked.

"uhm uhm." I nodded.

I followed him into his car and then we were on our way.

The drive was silent but not an uncomfortable one.

When we got there I was amazed by the house in front of me.

_He sure isn't poor…_

The yellowish cream colored house was huge, with a little walkway that leads us to the white front door. Right above the front door was a beautiful balcony and the garden that surrounded the walkway was well taken care of.

He opened the door and I stepped inside.

It was so pretty and cozy… and it smelled _soooo_ good.

He put his keys on the little table and took his jacket off.

"Robbie? Is that you?" A lady voice came from further in the house.

"No mom, it's a burglar who happens to have the keys to the front door." He replied.

I giggled and he motion for me to follow him.

His mom was in the kitchen making something not noticing me.

"How was school?" She asked.

She was really pretty, and so well dressed for someone who was in the kitchen making an after school snack.

I think that's what it is.

_She seems really nice._

"Good, nothing exciting…"

When she finally looked up from what she was doing her eyes widen.

"Oh, I didn't notice you. Robbie, why didn't you say you brought a friend?" She looked at him for a second but her eyes fell on me once again. She came towards me and I hugged her.

"Hi, I'm Eleanor." She said letting go of me. "You must be Cat." She said excitedly.

I never met her so, I don't know how she knows my name.

"Yeah. I don't think we ever met did we?" I asked.

"No, but Robbie talks about you enough times for me to know who you are even though it's the first time seeing you in person." She smiled.

I looked at Robbie who was blushing madly.

"Oh, that's why." I giggled.

"Well we have to practice a thing for school so…" he trailed off.

"I made you a snack. Take it to your room, you kids must be hungry." She sweetly smiled.

"Thanks mom."

He started walking out the kitchen and I followed him.

He entered a room which I immediately recognized as his.

_We swipe a lot so that's why I recognize it._

I sat at the end of his bed and he pulled a chair.

"So do you have your script?" He asked pulling out his.

"Yep." I said pulling mine too out of my backpack.

For the whole afternoon we practiced our lines except the last scene.

The script isn't too long so we read our lines multiples times.

"Don't you think that we should rehearse the last scene?" I blurted out.

"I- sure. We still have plenty of time until Sikowitz class tough…"

He's nervous.

He has his reasons after what happened last time we did _that._

"I know. I just thought we should practice that part too as much as the others…it's the most difficult one with all the crying and stuff…"

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, it's basically a monologue. I'm dead and you just got to the hospital. Go." He said lying on his bed pretending he's dead.

"Ok…uhm…kay, I'm ready." I leaned in his bed and held his hand. "Oh god! No, this can't be true. No! No!"

I lay my head in his chest and started crying.

"You can't be dead…I didn't even said goodbye." I started sobbing. "You can't be gone so soon… you can't Ethan. There's so much more to do...so much more to say... You can't leave me now Ethan! I-I love you."

With that I gently put my lips on his, kissing him softly. He shivered at my touch but then started to kiss me back.

You're supposed to be dead Robbie.

_Dead people don't kiss back as far as I know._

I didn't pull away and neither did he.

Then his mother burst in the room.

_Talk about bad timing._

We jumped apart and I don't think she even realized what we were doing.

_Good._

"Honey, me and your father are heading out for dinner. Are you coming or are you going to take Cat out to dinner?" She said oblivious to the tension that was now in the room.

"I-Yeah, I'm coming with you guys. We just finished anyway." He said getting up.

_We were?_

"Ok. Hurry up then. Are you taking Cat home?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in 10 minutes." He smiled to his mother.

We made our way downstairs where Ms. And Mr. Shapiro were.

"Thank you for the snack Ms. Shapiro. Your house is lovely."

"Oh, thank you darling. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly at me.

I waved at them both and soon we were on the road.

Then I realized something.

Robbie was going to take me home.

_My house._

He can't see where I live!

"So where am I going? I've never been at your place so I don't know the directions."

"Right. You just have to make a turn here and then we are there."

He stopped the car.

"Thank you for the ride." I said unbuckling my seat belt.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow Cat."

It's like nothing happened this afternoon. He's so calm.

"See ya."

I got out of the car and waved at him. I waited until he drove off making sure he didn't see me.

When he was out of sight I turned around and went home.

It's 6 blocks away from here but it's still day light so I should be fine.

A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far. Next update is on Monday. Please review and tell me what you think :) xo -Sofia


	5. Memories

**A/N: I decided to do a double update :) Thank you to the guest who reviewed. I'm glad that you like it (: Well obviously she can't hide it forever. There will be drama between them. Anyway, here's the 5 th chapter. I hope you like it! xo -Sofia**

Robbie POV:

It's been almost a week since Sikowitz class where we were supposed to do our assignment.

(Flashback)

_"Okay people, that's just enough!" yelled Sikowitz._

_Everyone turned their attention to the teacher who looked like he was going to explode._

_"This is terrible! A train wreck! I only seen three of the scripts that I gave you children but I'm done. I actually was done in the first minute of the second script." He sighed. "Consider this assignment over. I had never seen such bad acting from you."_

_"What?" Multiple people yelped._

_"No! I didn't even get to do mine with Robbie!"_

_This came from Cat who looked ready to cry._

_"I've seen enough Cat. Class is dismissed. You can all go so I can drown your sorrows in my coconut milk." He said._

(End of flashback)

I still can't believe that he did that.

He only saw 3 performances.

But I can't really blame him…_they were awfull._

Deep down, I kinda feel relieved that he canceled the whole thing.

I mean, I was torn cause me and Cat worked our butts off for this assignment.

We practiced every day.

But I'm glad that she didn't have to kiss me, which since that first rehearsal at my house we never did it again…

Cat didn't push it either so that was good.

That afternoon we rehearse the last scene since Cat asked for it.

But when we got to the kissing part I forgot everything when her vanilla scented lips touched mine and I started to kiss her back.

Much to my surprise she didn't pulled away.

_It was a weird moment that I'm trying to forget._

Neither of us brought up the subject, which was nice.

After what happened at the Cow-Wow, the last thing that I want is another stupid move of mine to humiliate myself.

* * *

Cat POV:

Knock knock

"Yes?" I said.

Liam opened the door and peeked his head.

"Hi." I said kindly.

Liam is my brother.

He is not the typical 13 year old.

He was always really weird but only a few months back we figured out why.

Mom took him to the doctors after he almost burned the house down so he could use the extinguisher.

Only problem?

_We didn't have one._

So after that little visit to the doctors Mom told me that he had serious mental issues.

"Oh good! You're not asleep." He smiled at me as he stood in front of me excitedly. "I have to show you something!"

"Liam, you aren't doing any «projects» as you called them, are you?" I asked.

_Gosh I hope not!_

"Yep! And this is a really good one. You're going to be impressed." He said proudly.

"Liam, no! You are not going to do any of your stupid projects. Someday you are going to get us all killed! Go watch TV or something. I don't want you near fire, knifes or something that could get you hurt, did you hear me?"

Suddenly his mood changed.

_Oh boy…_

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER. AND MY PROJECTS AREN'T STUPID! YOU'RE THE STUPID ONE! YOU RUIN EVERYTING AND EVERYONE! YOU RUINED OUR FAMILY YOU USELESS BITCH, SO SHUP THE FUCK UP CAUSE YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

He stood up and got close to me.

His eyes…he looked like Dad when he got mad.

WHACK!

_He… slapped me._

He stormed out of the room and I heard the front door open and then close loudly.

It's like I'm 5 years old again and got in trouble and Dad needed someone to release his stress on.

The anger in my little brothers eyes…

It's like he's a mini-sized Dad and I'm little again.

_Don't Cat…_

Don't cry stupid head!

I need sleep.

…

It was 4:27 in the morning when my phone suddenly went off.

The ID was unknown.

"Hello?"

"Hi." A husky voice said in the other line. "I'm calling because I found a woman lying on the floor of my bar's bathroom. I figured you were related and close since the last text on her phone was from this number. I need someone to pick her up…she can't sleep here." The man said.

I knew exactly who he was talking about…

_Mom._

"Oh, sure. I'll be right over. Can you give me the address please?" I asked kindly.

"I'll text you the address right away." He said then hung up.

I scrolled down my contacts until I saw Jade's picture.

Ring ring

…

Ring rin-

"Cat. Are you freaking kidding me right now? It's 4:30. What could you possibly want?" She said with her sleepy voice.

"Jadey I need a ride." I simply said.

"Your mom again?" she said patiently.

"uhm uhm."

Jade came pick me up and then we made our way to the bar.

Aunt Emi came with us too like she always did in situations like this.

_The number of times we did this is bigger than you think._

When we got there, Mom was in the same spot the man had told me over the phone.

She looked like a mess.

Her hair was all messy and gross, she smelled really really bad and her clothes were covered up with vomit.

_She was disgusting._

Jade called an ambulance since she was unconscious.

When we got to the hospital they immediately got her stomach pumped.

They said that she should stay for the rest of the night so I went to Jade's instead since my brother didn't came back home either after what happened earlier today.

* * *

"I'm sorry honey." Aunt Emi sent me an apologetic look while rubbing my arm.

"It's okay…it's not like I'm not used to it." I said.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it Cat. She's your mom. She's supposed to be the responsible one." Jade said clearly angry.

"Well but she isn't. There's nothing I can do about it." I simply said.

"I cannot believe her behavior. I always told her that Ethan was bad for her…I don't understand how she gave birth to a beautiful girl like you Cat. Beautiful on the inside, cause your mom is gorgeous, that's a fact. But her inner beauty got lost along the way…" She sighed.

Ethan is my Dad…

He-I don't really like to talk about him.

He and Mom got married and were really happy.

Then I came along and I wasn't planned.

My Dad had always had his issues but it got worse after I was born.

He eventualy left us for another woman.

(Flashback)

_"Caterina! Get your ass over here right now!" he yelled angrily at me._

_I was frozen in my spot and couldn't move._

_"Besides stupid you're deaf too?" He stood up and push me to the ground._

_"Get the fuck up now!"_

_I started crying but managed to stand up._

_My legs were trembling and my heart was trying to pound out of my chest._

_WHACK!_

_"Who scratched the dinner table?"_

_"Liam…I told him not to but-"_

_WHACK!_

_"DON' FUCKING LIE TO ME !" he said as he hit me in between words._

_He continued spanking me for about 10 minutes._

_When mom entered the room she saw that he was mad._

_She gave me a nasty glare._

_"How was work?" She asked hugging him._

_"Get off of me you stupid slut." He stormed out of the room and out of the house._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She yelled at me as I continued sobbing in the same place I was when he was hitting me._

_I couldn't say a word and started crying harder._

_"You know what happens when you get your father mad?" She yelled dragging me by my hair to the bathroom._

_"ANSWER ME DAMMIT! WHAT HAPPENS?"_

_"Co-cold sho-wer." I said crying._

_"A COLD SHOWER THAT'S RIGHT! GET UNDRESSED AND GET YOUR ASS IN THE TUB!"_

_I got in the tub like she requested and the cold water of the shower hit my skin._

_She used to do this when Dad was mad and didn't talk to her or called her names._

_He was way more important than me that's for sure._

(End of flashback)

"Cat, honey…are you ok?" Aunt Emi asked me shaking my shoulders gently.

"I-I got distracted…I was just remembering something." I said wiping the tears that were running down my cheeks. "It's really late, we should get some sleep. We have school tomorrow." I said going to Jade's room.

She followed me and gave me a quick hug.

"It's going to be ok."

The line that she would always say to me whenever things got rough.

I got under the covers next to her in her bed and tried to get some sleep.

(Flashback)

_"AHH! AHH!" I yelled crying my heart out._

_"Stop yelling Caterina or I will get your father to beat the crap out of you! Is that what you want?" She yelled back._

_"Nooo! Don't mo-mommy plee-ease!"_

_The door violently opened to Aunt Emi who immediately push my mother away from me._

_"Get your hands off of her." She said._

_She quickly turned the water off, grabbed a towel and picked me up from the bath tub involving the towel around me._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snapped at her._

_"I'm taking your daughter away from you before you can kill her. You have been extremely lucky that I haven't called the child protective services yet. She's staying with me tonight."_

_She went to my room and got some clothes for me._

_As soon as I got to Aunt Emi's house she gave me a warm shower, got me dress and cooked dinner for me, Jade and herself._

_"Hit, or cold shower?" A young Jade West asked rubbing my hand in a sympathetic way._

_"Cold shower." I said quietly._

_"It's going to be ok." _

_It was going to be okay, until the next time they can get their hands on me._

(End of flashback)


	6. Perfect Two

Cat POV:

I woke up the next morning exhausted.

After getting ready and eating breakfast, me and Jade were out the door.

"Are you okay?" Jade suddenly asked.

"I'm fine Jadey. I'm sorry I didn't let you get much sleep." I said not meeting her gaze.

"Don't worry about that Cat." She said.

When we got to school the gang was all at Tori's locker.

Jade made her way to Beck and kissed him good morning.

I went to my locker instead.

_I was not in the mood for anything._

Robbie must have noticed that cause after first period he came to me.

"Hey little red thing." He said cheerfully.

"Hi Robbie."

"Is everything okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" I said closing my locker.

"It's just that you don't look okay. You've been really quiet and that's just not how you usually are…you didn't even joined us at Tori's locker this morning…"

"I'm just not in a good mood today. I'm sorry I'm no fun today Robbie." I said honestly.

"We all have days like that. You need a hug?" He smiled at me, arms open.

I smiled back before crashing into his inviting arms.

_He gives the best hugs._

You instantly feel better.

"Thank you Robbie."

I looked up to him and softly kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I put my key in the door lock and turned it.

The door opened to a soft click and I stepped inside.

I was surprised that Mom was home and so was Liam.

"Who brought you from the hospital?" I asked.

"None of your business. Leave me alone." She said not moving from the couch.

I bet it was one of her stupid drunk boyfriends.

_She probably doesn't remember that it was me who saved her ass multiple times when they got her drunk and then left her._

I didn't say a word and went to my room.

_I don't wanna be here._

I picked my phone and dial Robbie's number.

He picked in the first ring.

"Hi Cat. What's up?"

"The sky." I giggled.

He chuckled and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Are you busy?" I asked.

_Please, don't…_

"No, not really why?"

"Do you want to go get ice cream? I'm really bored and I don't feel like staying home…"

_Please just say yes Robbie._

"Sure. Ice cream does sound good! Do you want me to pick you up?" He asked kindly.

"Uhm uhm. If you don't mind."

"Not at all. Be there in a minute."

"Kay kay."

I hung up and put my phone in my purse.

I need to leave now cause I still have to walk 6 blocks for him to pick me up.

He doesn't know where I really live so I have to hurry or else he will find out that.

I ran the whole away and I was lucky enough that he didn't had arrived when I got there.

I waited for a few seconds until I saw his car.

I got in and hugged him quickly.

"Hi. Thank you for coming to pick me up." I said.

"No problem." He smiled.

At the ice cream place he insisted that he should paid much to my dismay.

We walked for a little, neither of us saying a word.

We sat in a little bench in a park near.

"So, are you going to tell me what is bugging you today?" He said looking me in the eyes.

I quickly looked away.

_I don't want to tell him._

It's embarrassing and something that I don't want him to know.

"Oh, I don't know…I just woke up in a bad mood." I lied.

"You do realize that I've known you long enough to know when you're lying right?"

"It's nothing Robbie, really." I lied still not meeting his gaze.

"I don't wanna push it, I'm just worried with you. But if you don't wanna tell me it's fine. Altought I did wish you would trust me…"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just not a big deal!" I said getting worked up.

"Then tell me! If it's not a big deal…" He said hope in his eyes that were staring at me.

"Just drop it Robbie!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry…I can take you home now if you want." He said quietly.

_Shit._

"No…I didn't want to yell at you, I just…" I sighed. "Can we please stay?"

"Sure, I just thought you didn't want to be around me right now…" He said, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"No silly." I took his hand. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled."

…

"You have ice cream on your face." I giggled.

He started blushing.

"Where?" He asked feeling his face.

"Here!" I giggled and smashed my ice cream in his face.

_His expression was priceless._

"Really funny Miss Valentine." He said.

His phone started buzzing and he reached for it.

"Hi mom." He said kindly.

I took a napkin and wiped his face gently as he continued talking in the phone.

When he hung up he smirked at me.

"You're lucky. Saved by the phone."

" You wouldn't dare." I rolled my eyes.

"I would…believe me." He said teasing me.

...

"Am I hurting you?" I said as I finished wiping his face that was covered by ice cream earlier.

"No. You're gentle." He said softly.

I felt myself go a deep red.

…

"So, mom asked if you would like to join us for dinner. What do you say?"

"Really? I would love to!" I said clapping my hands together.

"Awesome."

Robbie and I went to his house after we finished our ice cream.

When we got there his mom instantly gave me a warm embrace and so did his dad.

_They're so sweet._

And Robbie it's just like them.

The dinner went nice as we made small talk.

I was amazed at his parents relationship.

The way Mr. Shapiro looks to Mrs. Shapiro gives me goosebumps.

_You can feel the love…_

It's definitely different from home.

There's no yelling, no hitting, no bad mouthing each other.

_Just love._

And that amazes me.

That's what I want when I get married someday.

Someone as kind as him, that looks at me the same way he does to his wife.

Mrs. Shapiro stood up to clear the table.

"Let me help you Mrs. Shapiro." I said getting up as well.

"It's okay honey, I'll help her." Mr. Shapiro said to me.

He got up to help his wife.

She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back.

I watched him stealing a quick kiss from her as they made their way to the kitchen and her giggling.

* * *

Robbie POV:

"Cat? Are you okay?" I said concerned with the little redhead that was standing staring at the space where my parents were seconds ago.

I put my hand in hers and she finally woke up from her trance.

"Can you take me home now Robbie? Please?" She said looking to me with those beautiful baby browns.

"Sure. Is everything okay? You kinda-" I was cut off.

"I'm fine Robbie. I'm just tired that's all."

She left the dining room and went to the kitchen.

After she said goodbye to both my parents she reappeared.

I took her home not daring to open my mouth the whole way.

I don't know what could possibly have upset her.

She was definitely happy until my dad got up to help my mom.

Maybe she was offended that they didn't let her help them?

I have no idea.

But she looked so…_sad, heartbroken, lost._

I just wanted to hold her close and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

But I can't.

* * *

**A/N: So, this one was kinda short compared with the other 5. But I didn't want to add anything to it so I didn't chage it. I hope you like it and be sure to review it :) **

**xo -Sofia**


	7. Misunderstandings

Robbie POV:

I'm trying to concentrate in what my English teacher is saying but my mind keeps drifting away to Cat.

It's been bugging me what might have upset her the other day when she came over for dinner.

She was strangely quiet the next day and today I just saw her at lunch.

_The quietness was still there._

And then it hit me!

I should get her something to cheer her up.

She absolutely loves surprises.

So my plan is to buy a gift to give her and I might bake cupcakes.

I don't think we have enough flour.

I can stop at the grocery store after my trip to the mall…

I'll figure that out later.

_But what should I buy?_

Flowers?

Ehh…maybe not.

Chocolates might be a good cheering up gift.

She loves chocolate…in fact, she loves everything that has sugar on it.

I have no idea on what to get her.

_C'mon…_

Only 5 more minutes and school's out.

What looked like an eternity passed and the bell rang.

_Finally I'm out of here._

Today, school was agonizing; the hours seemed to drag on forever.

* * *

The mall was my first stop.

I was completely lost on what to get to Cat but then I saw the perfect gift.

I immediately took it because it was the only one there.

It was this cute little dalmata puppy that was holding a sign with his mouth saying «Look for the happy spots in life».

_I thought it was adorable._

After that, I went to the grocery store to pick up flour for the cupcakes.

I rushed home to bake them so I could surprise Cat.

I'm not saying a word to her so when I get to her house she'll have to talk to me.

_I know she will._

With a little help and lots of teasing from my mom, the cupcakes were done.

I put bright yellow frosting on them and with black frosting I drew smiley faces on all of them.

_They were just perfect._

Now I just have to give them to Cat.

I parked my car on the drive way and hopped out.

I made my way to her front door and rang the door bell.

I hope she doesn't hate everything and starts to throw cupcakes at my face.

I start to feel nervous at the thoughts of what might go wrong but they are interrupted by the door opening to a woman I've never seen before in my life.

_Cat's nothing like her._

She must have got her looks from her dad, maybe the psychological characteristics are from her mom…

"Can I help you?" She asked clearly confused.

We never met, that's why.

She doesn't know I'm a good friend of her daughter.

"Yes ma'am. Is Cat home?" I asked politely.

She gave me an odd look.

"I'm Robbie. I go to the same school." I added.

"I'm sorry. Did you said Cat?"

I nodded.

"As in a person…?"

_Now I'm the confused one._

"Yes Cat. Cat Valentine." I said.

_What has she been smoking?_

"I don't know anyone with that name. I think you got the wrong house." She said.

"I've been dropping her off every time here...I'm sorry, maybe I mixed up the houses. Have a nice day." I said walking away.

"You too." She said before closing the door.

_That was weird…_

To say the least.

I'm pretty sure I didn't mixed up the houses.

I've drop her off enough times to know where she lives.

Maybe I should call Jade.

I dial her number and wait.

…

…

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"It's nice to talk to you too Jade. It's always a pleasure." I said sarcastically.

"I don't have all day Shapiro. Spill." She said sharply.

"So, I was going to surprise Cat but I mixed up the houses and got lost. Can you text me the address?"

"Why didn't you ask Cat for her address?" She asked.

"Because I wanna surprise her Jade. Can you?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure."

"Tha-"

_She hung up._

Nice Jade.

Such good manners.

I drove 6 blocks from the previous house to face a neighborhood not quit as appealing.

The houses are kinda, I don't know how to describe it.

_I sure ain't in my neighborhood…_

The third house.

That's what Jade said in the text.

That's Cat's place.

I parked my car and got out.

I knocked on the door.

Maybe Jade sent the wrong address.

_She probably did._

The door flew open to a woman who looked exactly like Cat.

Except the hair color.

Is that-_vodka?!_

_It's definitely the wrong house._

"Who are you and what do you want? I ain't gonna buy you nothing." She said clinging on the door.

Oh my god…her breath..

Urrgh.

_That's disgusting._

I just stood there.

"I caugt it, I caught it!" Said a boy behind her.

He was wearing goggles and was holding a sound recorder thingy with a car antenna glued with duck tape on it.

_What in the world was he doing?!_

"I've talked to the aliens mom and they promised me they wouldn't try to rule the world and destroy human kind this time. Can they stay over? They promised!" He said.

"Go away Liam!" She yelled.

Just when I was about to turn around and walk away a new voice spoke.

"Who's at the door?" She asked.

I froze.

_That's Cat._

I looked Cat in the eye and she was clearly shocked.

She ran up to me and pushed me out the door slamming it shut behind her.

_She lied to me._

Why though?

* * *

Cat POV:

_This isn't happening._

Robbie is not in front of me in the front porch of my house.

I blinked quickly but he's still there.

"I-You…Wha-what are you doing here?" I asked my voice shaking.

He held a tray of cupcakes in front of me. And a stuffed animal.

I looked at him not knowing what to say.

"I thought I should apologize for upsetting you after dinner the other night. I went to your house but clearly I went to the wrong one first." He said coldly.

"I can explain, I-I.." I started to stutter.

_He didn't say a word._

My eyes started welling up and few tears escaped down my face.

"You lied to me Cat. Several times." He said looking hurt.

"It wasn't like that Robbie." He didn't let me finish.

"It is like that Cat! I came here to surprise you because I thought I should apologize for upsetting you and I just made a fool of myself." He said getting angrier.

"You didn't ma-"

"I thought we were friends. I thought you trusted me but I'm clearly wrong in that too." He snapped.

"I trust you Robbie. This isn't about trust." I tried calming him down.

It didn't.

I made him getting angrier.

"It is. You lied to me and I don't even know why. Is there anything else I should know about? Are you American? Or did you lie on that too? Are you even a girl-"

"Robbie, stop it! You're just being mean now!" I yelled, now crying uncontrollably.

"NO! You lied to me! You don't trust me so there's no point in being your friend. Take your stupid cupcakes and your stupid toy and don't even bother to talk to me since all you'll do is lie to my face." He replied hotly handing me the gifts and storming off.

I messed up.

_I messed up big time._

But I can't lose Robbie.

_I can't…_

I walked back inside the house and went straight to my room.

I locked the door and buried my head in the pillows on top of the bed.

_I cried for hours._

I didn't leave my spot and when mom yelled for me to come eat dinner I simply ignored it.

If I'm hungry I still have Robbie's cupcakes.

I actually already ate three and they were delicious.

_I could text him…_

You know…thanking him for the nice presents…

It can't hurt.

He can't hate me more than he already does…

_Right?_

I took my phone out of my pocket and clicked on Robbie's picture.

Text message.

**_Hey :) Thank you for the presents. I don't think I told you this when you brought them…I loved them. The cupcakes were delicious and the puppy it's one of the cutest things on earth. Just to make it clear, I was not upset at you the other night. Thank you for being so thoughtful. –Cat_**

5 minutes passed and he didn't replied.

…

10

…

45

…

_Still no reply._

I put my phone aside and sighed to myself.

_It's official._

The boy hates my guts.


	8. Falling To Pieces

Cat POV:

So Robbie's been avoiding me all morning.

_Great, just great._

I can tell that everyone noticed that too cause they are all giving the both of us odd looks.

Like Tori says, it's like our hips are attached.

So his behavior is very suspicious for everyone.

They still don't know what happened between me and Robbie at the Cow-Wow that I am aware of.

Except Jade.

She knows about the kiss.

But I didn't tell her about the second kiss, or the fact that I lied to him and he found out…

_She doesn't need to know either._

She'll be mad at me and she'll say that I'm playing with his heart like she told me a million times before.

_Robbie's coming._

I need to talk to him.

"Robbie!" I called out.

When he saw me he just turned around and walked in the opposite direction.

_Phooey…_

He really hates me.

* * *

It was lunch time so I walked to the Asphalt Café.

Once I bought my lunch I sat next to Jade in our usual table.

Neither of us said a word.

But she was getting impacient…

_I'm not gonna tell you nothing Jade, sorry._

"What's up with you today? You've been acting extra weird. Sinjin weird. Not to mention Robbie's behavior." She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes again. "I've known you pretty much all my life. I think I know when you're not ok."

_She's not gonna drop it._

It's better if I just tell her.

I sighed.

"Well, Robbie and I have been hanging out a lot. I went to his place every day for a week because of that Sikowitz's assignment. He even took me to an ice cream shop and I ate dinner with his parents…" I stared explaining.

"Get to the point." She said harshly.

"He drove me home every single time." I said.

"Oh he actually called me yesterday for your address. He said he mixed up the houses. If he drop you off so many times I would expect him to know where to go and not get lost. He's such an idiot." She chuckled.

_Wait…_

"Hold up, back up a second. You said he called you asking for my address?" I asked my heart pounding faster suddenly.

She just nodded.

_I'm gonna kill Jade._

That's how he knew where I really lived.

"And you gave him?! Are you freaking kidding me?" I yelled.

"Jesus Cat. Pipe the fuck down." She said annoyed.

"Don't tell me what to do! I can't believe you! You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"Why is this such a big deal? Can you please finish what you were saying?"

"The big deal is that he came to my house Jadey! He saw Liam and mom and where I live and he hates me now! I told him I lived in a big pretty house and you ruined everything!"

"Whoa, hold your horses right there! You were the one who f-ed up. Don't go try to put the blame on me now." She snapped.

"How's that my fault?!" I said slightly offended.

"You were the one lying!" She said.

_Everyone's staring._

She's got a point…

But she still gave him my address so I'm still pissed at her.

Tori came to us.

"Girls stop fighting. You've got the whole school staring." She hissed.

"Well, they might want to look away now, cause if they don't, they won't have any eyesballs to stare ever again." Jade said loudly enough for everyone to hear reaching for her scissors.

They immediately turned around.

"Why were you even fighting?" She asked.

"Jade was being an idiot." I pouted.

"How did you get here?" Jade asked Tori looking surprised. "Did someone leave your cage open?"

* * *

Robbie POV:

I was about to go buy my lunch when I spotted Andre and Beck.

Beck motion for me to get in line with them.

The people that were behind us didn't quite like that.

_Oh well_…

"Hey man!" Beck greeted.

Andre fist bumped me.

"Are you okay?" Andre asked after a brief moment of silence.

"Of course." I replied almost too quickly.

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

"Yeah man, you seem a little off today." Beck added.

"It's nothing guys." I brushed them off.

A circle was starting to form around the table where we normally eat.

And it's clearly someone fighting cause I can hear a lot of yelling.

_Is that-_

That's definitely Cat's and Jade's voice.

I looked at Beck and Andre.

They both have the same confusion looks as me.

After getting our order we walked to the table where the girls are.

_No one is staring now._

Probably Jade threatened them…

We all take our seats and start eating.

Cat's picking at her food.

"What's wrong with your food Lil'Red?" Andre asked kindly.

"I'm not hungry anymore." She replied quietly.

Then she stood up and left the table.

_Now I lost my appetite as well._

Ughh.

I stood up and left the table too.

* * *

Jade POV:

"Is it me or they are acting really, really weird?" Tori asked exchanging looks with everyone else.

"They were born weird. Let them be." I said flatly.

"You have to agree with her thought babe. That's not normal even for them." Beck said putting his hand in the small of my back.

"Well I could agree with her. But then we'd both be wrong."

"Oh I almost forgot. Can you come over tonight? My mom's car it's not working right… it's making creepy noises when you try to start it up." I asked Beck.

"Sure babe. After or before dinner?" He asked rubbing my leg.

Don't temp me Beck Oliver.

"Whenever you want." I said getting up.

"Wait. Where are you going?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.

"Elsewhere." I said.

I got up and pecked his lips.

_I need to find Robbie._

I dragged him easily to the janitor's closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked composing himself.

"We need to talk."

"About…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Cat. I know you're pissed at her. But you didn't even let her explain herself. You don't know her reasons." I said harshly.

He tried to get to the door but I gave him a deadly glare.

He didn't even move.

_Good._

"Maybe if you let her explain-"

"Sure. I'll let her explain. How many days should I give her so she can think of an excuse?" He said sarcastically.

"Stop trying to be a smartass Shapiro. You're just an ass. Did you saw her drunken mother and her lunatic brother? Maybe they're the reason she didn't want you to know where she lives you idiot. Her house is nothing compared to your fancy mansion."

"I don't have a mansion and you never came to my house to see what it looks like."

"I don't have to. She was embarrassed of her home life and afraid that you would judge her. In fact, she thinks you're mad at her because of what you saw."

"I'm mad at her because she lied to me!" He said exasperatedly.

"Well she's not the brightest tool in the shed so you should go talk to her to let her explain."

"Don't talk about her like that." He said coldly.

"Yeah, you're one to talk." I said opening the door.

* * *

Robbie POV:

I was wandering around school, thinking about what Jade told me when I heard someone playing a few notes on a piano.

I walked further in the hall ending up on this little room with a few instruments on it.

I opened the door quietly so I could hear it better.

Behind the piano was the cute little redhead, her back facing the door.

_She didn't even know I was listening._

She started playing a familiar tune.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

My heart started sinking.

_His best days were some of my worst_

_He's gonna met a girl who's gonna put him first_

_While I'm wide awake, he's no trouble sleeping_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

_ And what am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces,_

_I'm falling to pieces._

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_Well, no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_Cause he's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even._

_And what am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what I'm I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces._

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took his suitcase and I took the blame_

_Now I'm trying to make sense of what little remains_

_Oh, cause you left me with no love_

_And no love to my name._

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_Cause I got time while he got freedom_

_Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

_No, and what am I gonna do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces._

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I'm falling to pieces; oh I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces._

Her voice was shaking at the last sentence and it was just above a whisper.

_She's broken._

And I'm the one to blame.

Is it too late to try fix her putting the pieces back together?

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) I hope you guys had a good week cause mine was awful to say the least. Maybe next week I'll do double updates or an update per day but no promises. Tell me which you prefer. **

**I hope you liked the chapter :) Review and tell me what you think.**

**xo -Sofia**


	9. Give Me Love

Robbie's POV:

It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday and I'm home with nothing to do.

Even mom and dad got out on a little date since its really sunny outside.

I know…_I'm lame._

Maybe Andre wants to hang out.

Ring ring

…

Ring ring

"What's up Robbie?" He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing really. I just called to see if you wanna hang out or something." I said.

"Well Tori was just saying that we should text everyone to hang out at her place. You can come whenever. I'm going to text the rest of the guys to see if they wanna come."

"Cool man. I'll be right over. You were at Tori's already?" I asked.

"Uh…yeah. Why?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing. Just checking." I smirked.

I know he has a crush on her even if he won't admit it.

"Ok. Bye." He said unsure.

"Bye." I hung up.

I picked my keys and locked the door.

After getting to my car I turned the radio on.

_I'd like to be, everything you want. Hey girl let me talk to you. If I was you-_

Maybe I'll just drive with no music on.

I drove for about 20 minutes since the traffic wasn't so bad.

I parked my car in Tori's driveway.

I can see Andre's and Beck's cars. Jade probably came with Beck.

I rang the doorbell.

"It's open." Tori called out.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

Beck was in the couch with Jade in his lap.

Tori and Andre were in the kitchen making something.

"Hi Robbie!" Tori said excitedly.

"Hey man." Beck said.

"Hey everyone." I smiled.

"I really don't wanna be here. Why can't we go do something fun?" Jade whined to Beck.

"We are doing something fun! We are all hanging out. Only Cat hasn't arrived." Tori replied.

We all took our seats and Andre brought drinks while Tori brought the snacks.

"So Tori, how's your song coming?" I asked.

She was freaking out like yesterday because she had to write a song for song-writing class but couldn't come up with anything.

"Ughh, it's not coming at all. I start writing something but it's always awful." She said looking defeated.

"It's not awful, you just need a little more practice." Andre tried to reassure her.

"It is. I have writer's block."

"Well I can help you with that if you want." Jade suddenly said.

"Really? That'd be awesome." Tori said looking hopeful.

No way Jade is gonna really help her.

"Okay, let's see what I can come up with… oh I know. Roses are red, violets are blue. God made me beautiful, what the hell happened to you?" She said acting all innocent.

I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Jade! I'm serious! I'm stuck and I'll fail the class if I don't write anything until Thursday."

"I was serious too. Just saying." She replied nonchalantly.

"I can help you write your song Tor. We work well together, I'm sure you'll do great on Thursday." Andre gave her a smile while rubbing her leg.

What the hell is up with these two?

"So you're banging each other now?" Jade bluntly asked Tori and Andre.

"Jade!" Tori yelped blushing madly.

"What? You're the ones who are acting all lovey dovey to each other." She replied.

"C'mon babe. That wasn't necessary." Beck said to her.

"Whatever. You were thinking the same thing. You just didn't have the guts to ask them." She said.

"Because it's none of your business." Andre spoke. "Let's talk about something else…Where's Cat? Didn't she said she will be here?"

"I texted her but she didn't replied…Oh I had an idea!" Tori yelped againg.

"A thought crossed your mind? Must have been a looong and lonely journey." Jade faked surprise.

"I'm not even gonna comment that one." Tori said getting up. "So what do you think? Karaoke Dockei tonight? Are you all in?"

We all agreed.

"I'll text Cat."

Tori went upstairs to change.

When she came back she was in a completely different outfit.

She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a coral shirt and a black leather jacket.

As for shoes, she was wearing black heels.

"Tori, why don't you slip into something more comfortable?" Jade said. " Like a coma."

"Jade, enough with the insults already. What's wrong with you today?" Andre said.

"Why are you defending her so much? I was right earlier wasn't I ?" She moved her eyebrows up and down.

"Who mention Karaoke Dockeiiiiii?" Trina suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Tori. You're not invited." Jade replied sharply.

"Why are you so hateful?" Trina asked offended.

I don't think she's being hateful.

_I agree with Jade._

"I'm not hateful."

"Yes you are. And you hate Trina." Tori said matter of factly.

"I don't exactly hate her. But if she was on fire and I had a glass of water, I'd drink it." She said walking away.

"I hope you drown with it! I don't need you guys anyways cause I have a hot date tonight."

"Well, we have to go now Trina. Have fun with your burnt date!" Jade called out while Tori closed the door.

"Do you have to be so harsh?" Beck asked kindly.

"The girl was annoying me." She defended herself.

I chuckled.

_Typical Jade._

When we arrived to Karaoke Dockei we sat in a table.

The waitress came to get our orders and then left.

…

"So Robbie, what are you going to sing tonight?" Andre asked.

"I'm not planning on singing Dre." I laughed.

"Yes you are. We already sign you up." Jade said.

"Wha-when?" I asked dumbfounded.

"When you went to the bathroom."

_Oh crap._

I really don't wanna do it.

The DJ announced in the mic that the people who were going to perform should go tell him which song they wanted.

I got up and walked to him.

After telling him I got on stage, picked a guitar up and started to tune it.

"Ladies and gentleman's, the first performer of the night: Robbie Shapiro! Give him a round of applause."

I started to strum the guitar.

_Give me love like her,_

_Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_

_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_

_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_

_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood turns into alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya._

Cat's in the audience now.

She looks stunning.

I instantly locked eyes with her.

And so did she with me.

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

_Give me love like never before,_

_Cause lately I've been craving more,_

_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_

_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_

_And that tonight I'll call ya,_

_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_

_No I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, Oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_

_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_

_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love, _

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

The crowd burst into applause and I got out of the stage.

Cat made her way to me.

"Hi." Cat said quietly. "You did an amazing job."

"Thank you. I think I owe you an apology." I said.

"And I, an explanation."

I chuckled.

"We should talk in a more private and less noisy area." I said.

We went outside and sat at the curb.

"I think I overreacted." I finally spoke after a moment of silence.

"I shouldn't have lied to you so…but I wanna tell you why I did it Robbie. I don't want you to think that I lied to you because I just don't care. That's not true." She said looking at me in the eyes.

I nodded for her to continue.

She sighed.

"You saw with your own eyes. My mom was completely wasted when she answered the door. And my brother? He's crazy! Like mental illness crazy. I would scare you away if I told you the truth."

"Cat I would've understood-"

"Let me finish, please. You took me to your place Robbie. I saw your house…your parents…I-I was embarrassed. It's humiliating to have a family like mine. And I was not upset at you the other night, I was just amazed with your parent's relationship. There was so much love in that room. It's not what I'm used to. In my family things don't work like that. There's just yelling, bad mouthing each other, hitting… "

"I wish you'd told me sooner. You can trust me Cat." I rubbed the back of my neck.

How could I've misunderstood this so badly?

_I'm a douchebag._

"I know I can…You want me to be total honest with you?"

I nodded.

"You promise you won't freak out?" She asked raising her pinky.

I linked my pinky with hers.

"My childhood can be resumed in two words: child abuse. From both of my parents. And dad hit my mom multiple times. It was Aunt Emi who helped me get through it. She took care of me when no one did. Then came my brother. He was like this since I can remember. Mom was always taking him to the doctors. My dad eventually got tired of us and left my mom for another woman. I was 12. That's when mom started drinking. She was never home and I had to take care of Liam. She stopped hitting me then cause she was always too drunk. She has probably 6 different boyfriends now. Doesn't know the name of any of them. Do you still think that I lied with no reason?"

I sighed.

That's pretty heavy stuff to digest.

_She has abusive parents?_

I'm definitely an insensitive idiot.

"I didn't know any of that Cat. I- I'm so sorry for getting mad at you and not give you an opportunity to explain. Thank you for opening so much to me. I really appreciate you being so honest." I said feeling extremely guilty for yelling at her.

She kissed my cheek.

I blushed but I was able to hide it from her.

"I can afford humiliate myself for the family I have, but I cannot afford losing you." She smiled.

"You won't." I smiled back.

…

…

"Can you promise me something though?" I asked softly.

She nodded.

"Promise me that you'll always tell me if something's wrong. And that you'll always let me help you. Whatever it is, promise me you won't try to hide it from me. I'll be there for you."

"Promise."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, it's me again :) So, today was really bad day. A really close relative passed way today and tomorrow's going to be the funeral, so I won't be uploading a new chapter Monday. But I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing so I'm uploading late today (It's 10:30 pm in Portugal and I usually upload at 3 pm) and maybe Tuesday I'll upload some more. **

**I hope you had a good weekend and I hope you are all doing great :)**

**Thanks for the support. Your reviews are really appreciated.**

**xo -Sofia**


	10. Chances Of Change

Cat POV:

It's Monday.

And I have school.

But I really don't want to get up. I'm so comfy in my bed.

If I don't get up now I won't make it in time.

I got dressed, got my backpack, my phone, went downstairs and took an apple from the counter and left in a rush.

Not more than 2 minutes later I was in Jade's driveway and she was already going towards her car.

Guess I won't be able to say good morning to Aunt Emi.

She was strangely quiet and… _nervous?_

_Weird._

We had Sikowitz first, so our 10 minute delay on the way over was not a problem.

Sikowitz is always late.

"Good morning children! Who's ready to learn?" He asked excitedly as he climbed the window.

"ME!" I yelled getting a little too excited.

Everyone in the class turned their heads to me and gave me odd looks.

I quickly looked at my lap.

"That's the attitude! Cat why won't you get on stage for a little ABC improve?"

"Sure!"

"Let's see…" He said scanning the room. "Beck and … Jade! Come join Cat."

They complied to our favorite teacher and were standing next to me waiting for him to tell us what we were supposed to do.

"Today I'm not giving you any characters. You'll say the first thing that comes up to your mind. You'll start on H. And…ACTION!"

"Hiiii!" I said waving at both of them.

"I seriously don't know why I'm your friend." Jade replied crossing her arms.

"Jade don't be mean." Beck frowned.

He wasn't in a good mood today.

"K. I was just saying…"

"Let me ask you something. How do you think Cat feels when you turn her down like that? You can't just go like it's nothing." He said looking her in the eye.

Jade just looked really confused.

_I was too._

"Mind if I ask what the heck are you talking about?"

"Not at all. You always do that. You turn people down and their feelings don't matter a single bit for you. As long as you have it your way, right?"

This is getting weirder.

Jade gave a nasty glare to Beck and then spoke up.

She looked like she was ready to explode.

" Oh excuse me? You know exactly that Cat's feelings matter to me but maybe I don't want to be a burden to Cat like I've done with other people before!"

"Please! That's an excuse! You know Cat won't mind at all, she told you a million times before. You're not a burden."

_I don't think they are talking about me anymore…_

"Quit fighting you guys…" I said quietly.

They didn't even hear me.

"Right now I'm not. Let's keep it that way."

It amazes me that neither one of them got a letter wrong.

"So,-" Beck started.

"Okay people, you can all go to your seats. This is getting weird…" Sikowitz shouted.

The rest of the day flew by.

We ate lunch together but the tension between Beck and Jade was killing me.

I don't know what's wrong but they have been like this the last couple of days.

_Jade didn't say a word to me about it._

Since I didn't want to go straight home after school I asked if they wanted to hang out or something.

Tori and Andre had to work on a song together for Tori's song-writing class.

Jade said she would be busy too and that Beck was too.

They probably are going to talk things over about what happened in Sikowitz's class.

And now I'm here.

Sitting on Robbie's bed.

He already helped me with some homework that I had and couldn't finish .

He's super smart so he explained it to me and I was done 10 minutes later.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked as he sat facing me on the bed.

"Sure." I giggled. "You don't need to ask…"

He gave me a small smile.

_Something is on his mind._

"Did you ever report to the police?"

_Huh?_

"What?" I asked confused.

"Your parents. Did you ever report them to the police?"

_Oh…_

So this is what's making him so lost in thought.

"I'm just asking and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but I saw a documentary the other day on TV. It was about child abuse. They were telling personal stories and reproducing the situations and stuff and all I could think of was you. I didn't even watch it 'til the end." He finished looking away from me.

"No secrets right?" I playfully poked him in the arm.

He smiled.

"No, never. I can't handle well heavy situations now and I'm 17. Imagine how I was when I was a little kid. I was scared of them Robbie. I knew they would find out and I would be in BIG trouble."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

He took my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

I did it back.

From the corner of my eye I saw his guitar.

"Uh! Can you play a little?" I said getting too excited too fast.

He jumped a little from my sudden burst.

"The guitar?" He laughed a little.

"Yeah! Pleasey?" I begged going full puppy eyes and pouty face.

"I can't say no to that." He sighed.

_I knew he wouldn't._

He climbed out of bed and picked his guitar up.

Then he returned to his spot.

"Let's see…"

He started playing the guitar lightly.

_If I could take away the pain and put a smile on your face_

_Baby I would, baby I would_

_If I could make a better way, so you could see a better day_

_Baby I would, baby I would, I would._

I burst out laughing and he joins me shortly after.

_He doesn't like the Biebs._

"It seemed appropriate." He jokily said.

"You're so weird."

I shook my head at him.

"But you were really good the other night playing it. Why don't you play more? You're really good Robbie."

"Thanks but I like to play it for fun, that's all. But I could ask you the same to you Caterina!" He smirked.

"What are you talking about? I don't know how to play the guitar."

"I'm not talking about the guitar, I'm talking about the piano." He had a goofy smile on his mouth.

_Piano?_

How does he know I can play piano?

"You're really good at it. Why don't you play it more?" He asked, now in a more serious tone.

"And how would you know that?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Cause I heard you before…"

When did he heard me play the piano?

"When?" I asked dumbfounded.

"The day you and Jade were fighting at lunch." He said.

"Oh…" That was all I could say.

That day was…depressing to say the least.

_It's over now._

After a moment of an awkward silence I decided to break it.

"So when did you learn to play the guitar?"

"Uh…when I was about 5 years old. My grandpa taught me. I used to play his guitar all the time. He would take me to open mic nights and I would be the happiest kid on earth." He laughed at the memory. "I was so little that I couldn't even play it properly but I refused to use a smaller one. People would always find it kind of hilarious that I was strumming too high, but whatever." He smiled.

"I think it's cute. What happened to him?"

His face fell immediately.

"He passed away when I was 13. I still have his guitar, but Dad gave me a new one so I wouldn't lose my grandpa's. Which was a good decision, to keep it in a safe place. Trina wrecked my guitar and then I bought this baby."

"When we sang the bad news song. She was not happy."

He laughed.

I got serious again.

"I'm sorry about your grandpa. He must have been a great man."

"He was." He smiled proudly.

"Was it hard to learn?" I asked changing the subject.

_I don't want him sad._

"No, not really. Anyone can learn it."

"I'd love to learn but mom never got me one. I only learned to play the piano cause Aunt Emi had a little keyboard and she taught me a few things. Then I kinda learned on my own." I replied.

I always wanted to learn.

"I can teach you if you want…" He said.

"Really? You would?" I yelped.

"Of cou-"

I let out a squeak and tackled him into a hug.

"Ca-Cat. Can't. Brea-th. Here."

I immediately let him go.

"Sorry." I giggled.

For the next hour I was with his guitar in my grip trying to learn at least a thing today.

* * *

Robbie POV:

Cat had a determined look on her face.

_Which made me laugh._

She was so concentrated on the guitar.

She looked simply adorable.

"You're doing really good!" I smile at her.

She raised her eyes from the guitar to me and smiled back.

"Thanks Robbie."

Buzz…Buzz

Cat took her phone out of her pocket to see who it was.

After reading the text she turned to me.

"I have to go. Jade texted me saying that she needs to talk to me." She frowned.

I could tell she didn't want to leave so soon.

"Ok. You need a ride?" I asked taking the guitar from her.

"If you don't mind."

* * *

Jade POV:

What is taking her so long?

_Geez…_

**_Just left Robbie's house. Be there in a minute. xo –Cat_**

Finally she arrived and I let her inside.

She was looking around the house.

"Where's Aunt Emi?" She asked.

"Working. She's doing two shifts now. A co-worker got fired when her boss caught her giving her number to a client who happened to be the boss's husband." I explained.

She gasped.

"Oh my god. And Aunt Emi is working in her place?"

"Yep." I nodded.

"That's a lot of work to do. Isn't she exhausted?" She asked concerned.

"Of course she is Cat. But we need the money and she still refuses to let me get a job. But I'm going to anyway. Now that she's out all day she can't do anything about it."

"Jadey, I don't think that's a good idea…" She said unsure.

"Of course it's not, it's a brilliant idea."

She sighed.

Cat knows she can't win when I have my mind set on something.

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"No. Well, it is but there's more."

"Kay." She said giving me a weird look.

I sighed.

"Where do I start…" I said.

"I think you should just start from the beginning, that way I'll follow your story and won't get confused." She said genuinely.

"Yeah, I think I known that Cat!" I snapped.

"You're the one who asked." She mumbled.

I ignore her comment and start explaining my current struggle.

"So, we're having trouble with income. Mom has currently 2 jobs basically and she doesn't want me to get a job myself to help her pay the bills. But that's old news. A few days back Mom was closing the shop and bumped into this guy. She had this pictures she took of us when we were younger and a few recent ones of the beach and all that stuff she loves to take pictures of. Anyway, the guy helped her picked her photos of the ground, saw them and he loved her work. He asked who took them. He said that they were amazing and gave her his card."

"Why did she had them with her?" She asked me.

"I don't really know but I'm glad that she did. So he gave her his card and she called him a day later. They meet up the same day. It turns out he was a photographer as well and he wanted to expose her work at his dad's gallery. And he asked her to work at his studio as a photographer as well."

"That's awesome!" She bounced excitedly.

I laughed.

"Yeah, well the problem is that she didn't said yes. No, she didn't said no either but she already told me that she can't go."

"Why?"

I frowned.

"Me. The job is in San Francisco."

"Oh…that _is_ a problem."

"It really isn't. I can take care of myself Cat. I already crushed her dreams when I was born, I don't wanna do it again. I don't want her to regret later in life that she couldn't follow her dreams because she has me. I'm 17 Cat. I'm not a child anymore."

"I know what you mean Jadey, but she doesn't regret having you. You know that. She loves you to pieces." She said trying to reassure me.

"And that's exactly why I want her to go. She's done so much for me already, is time for me to do something for her too. She really frustrates me sometimes but I love her to pieces too."

A huge smile creeped on her face.

"Aww Jadey, that's the sweetest thing you've ever said in your entire life." She said extending her arms in my direction.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

She just giggled.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

"First I get a job and you won't say a word to her or I'll cut you and cook you and then give you for dogs to eat. Then I'll get with the rest of my plan." I smirked.

"Jadeeey…What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. But I can't tell you now, you already know too much."

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) How are you guys doing?**

**Thank you for the support. It really means a lot.**

**Here's the chapter like I promised. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think =)**

**So, are you all ready to get Cabbie together? **

**xo -Sofia**


	11. New Beginnings

Cat POV:

"Hey ladies!" Tori said smiling coming towards our table. "Can I join you?"

We were having lunch at the Asphalt Café.

"No, go home. Earth's full." Jade said.

She ignored her comment and sat next to me.

"So, what are you guys doing later? We could go to Nozu's or just hang out at my place. We can order Taco Guapo." She said looking hopeful.

"Well, I pass the tacos but I would love to go to Nozu's with you. It's just that me and Robbie are busy. I'm having guitar lessons!" I squeaked.

"Guitar lessons?" They both said at the same time.

"Yeah, Robbie's teaching me."

"Oh he is?" Tori asked teasingly.

"So that's why you've been seeing him so much after school…" Jade added.

"But you can go hang out with Tori, Jadey." I said trying to change the subject.

"Well I don't want to, and I also have to work."

Jadey did get a job without Aunt Emi knowing.

She went to the mall and saw that Bed, Bath and Yonder needed an employee so she went to an interview and got the job.

She's been working there for almost a month.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had a job. How's that going?" Tori asked mouth full of fries.

"It sucks, but I need the money. Everything would be so much easier if I was rich…"

"Did you know that if you had a billion dollars and spent $1.000 every day, it would take you 2.749 years to spend it all?" I asked.

It's true.

Robbie told me.

They looked at each other and then back at me.

And they laughed.

_Meanies._

"Anyway, I guess I will be stuck with Trina again." Tori sighed.

"Maybe Andre could keep you company." Jade smirked.

Tori blushed.

"Why don't you ask Andre, Vega?"

"Jade, shu-"

"Ask me what?" Andre said while he took a seat next to Tori.

"Oh, noth-" She started but Jade cut her off.

"Vega here feels lonely and wants your company since we all have a life." Jade said nonchalantly.

Tori face palmed herself.

I just simply giggled.

Beck and Robbie joined us.

"What took you guys so long?" Jade asked.

"Festus was acting all weird, I don't know…" Robbie said sitting next to me.

"So who wants to go to Nozu's later?" Beck asked.

"See! Beck wants to go too. Great minds think alike." Tori said to Jade.

"Watch it Vega, or I'll cut your tongue out." Jade replied hotly.

"What did we miss?" Beck asked unsure.

"Just some Jade and Tori pointless fights."

Tori gave me a deathly glare.

"Anyway, my little cousin is moving and I wanted to show him cool places to eat and stuff and also to introduce you guys since he doesn't have any friends here." Beck said.

"I have to work Beck, remember?"

"When do you get off? I can pick you up after." He suggested.

"Okay." Jade finally gave in.

I guess I can go too after my guitar lesson.

* * *

Robbie and I got to Nozu's just in time.

The traffic wasn't so great.

We made our way in and Robbie held the door for me.

_Such a gentleman._

Beck immediately spotted us and waved.

The gang was already all there.

And Beck's cousin.

I thought he said «little cousin»!

_He suure isn't little._

"Hey guys!"

"What's up?"

We sat at the table.

"Jake, this is Cat and Robbie. Guys, this is Jake." Beck introduced us his cousin.

"Hi."

"Hey man!"

"Well if you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Jake said getting up.

"No problem."

After he was out of sight, Tori swatted his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Beck said rubbing the spot Tori hit.

"For not telling us that your cousin was freaking HOT!" She replied.

Andre shrugged.

"Yeah. I thought you were going to bring your «little cousin»." I added.

"That's what I said when I first saw him." Jade smirked.

"Is my make-up okay?" Tori immediately asked Andre.

He just gave her a disgust look.

"You do realize that make-up isn't going to fix your stupidity, right?"

Before Tori could replied Beck spoke up.

"Oh no. No, no and no! You girls are not going to get freaky around him like you did with Moose. No. Not this time. You are all going to behave, hold back your drool and control your hormones cause neither of us wants to go through that again. Understood?" Beck said in an authoritarian way.

We all nodded.

"Good. Now, when he comes back, don't you dare get all wonky in the head. Specially you Jade."

"Why?" She raised her eyebrow waiting for him to answer.

"Because you are my girlfriend. And I love you. I think that counts for something."

"I'm your girlfriend, not blind…" She said.

Beck frowned.

"Are you jealous Beck Oliver?" She gave him a mischievous smile.

"No. But you're all I see. So maybe I am blind. I wished you were too." Beck quietly replied.

"Well, I'm not but I have to admit that that was sweet." Jade said while pecking his lips gently.

"Aww."

Bad move Tori.

"Vega, why don't you go play in traffic instead of ruining every moment?" Jade said, still looking to Beck's eyes.

"Hey!" She said a little hurt.

* * *

Robbie POV:

_I want to die._

I really don't wanna be here.

Since Jake got back, he and Cat won't do nothing but flirt.

The way he's looking at her, I-I just wanna PUNCH HIM!

It's like he's trying to eat her with his eyes.

And Cat FLIRTS BACK!

_Urrggh!_

Why am I so angry?

She's not my girlfriend.

And she doesn't like me that way.

She made that crystal clear, well…_kinda of._

"So what is your talent cutie patootie?" Jake winked.

Cat giggled.

"Well, I kinda sing, and act. I also dance and juggle."She replied shyly.

"So you dance?" He said with a grin on his face.

_Perv_.

"So, can I have your number? You know…If I ever need a singer, or a dancer." He winked again.

I know that he's Beck's cousin but he's just…

Jake's just her type.

A tall, strong, handsome, cool…asshole!

Robbie calm the fuck down or you'll start hyperventilating.

Breathe. Just breath.

She's your best friend. _Nothing more._

"Robbie are you ok?" Cat shook me a little.

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She looked worried.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I brushed her off.

"You sure man? You look pale." Andre insisted.

"Yeah but maybe I shouldn't eat raw fish now." I joked.

None of them laugh.

_Oh well._

"I think I'm gonna head off. Have a little rest if you guys don't mind."

"Sure, no problem." They all said.

Cat stood up too.

"Where are you going?" I asked her a little confused.

"I came with you remember?"

"Yeah but you don't have to go. Jade can take you."

"Oh, kay kay. Bye Robbie. Get well soon." She said and then kissed my cheek.

No!

You don't go kissing me after you flirt to that…gorilla.

_You should just go now Robbie_.

What the girl does, it's none of your business.

* * *

I didn't want to go home right away so I drove to the beach, sat on the sand inhaling the smell of the ocean and the sound of the waves crushing on the shore.

_It was a beautiful evening._

I watched the sun set in the horizon.

It was already past 11 when I decided to go home.

I unlocked the front door quietly and tried to sneak to my room without waking up my parents.

But the kitchen light was on.

Mom forgot to turn it off…again.

When she does my Dad always tells her "How would you like if someone turned you on and then left?".

He saw it on a "Save Energy" ad.

_It always makes me uncomfortable._

"Hey, what are you doing still up?" I asked when I saw that there was someone in the kitchen.

"Just needed some water. How was dinner with your friends?" My father asked kindly.

"Good." I lied.

"You ok son? You seem a little down."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled.

"I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Robbie."

"Goodnight Dad."

And with that, he left.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the chapter. I hope you don't kill me x) But c'mon! It would be too easy right? Maybe Jake won't be a problem to Robbie...maybe.**

**I hope you liked it even with Cabbie not getting together. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**Love you all.**

**xo -Sofia**


	12. Today Was A Fairytale

Cat POV:

I'm spending the day with Jade.

We are going to have girl time together.

We ordered pizzas for lunch since Aunt Emi had the afternoon shift.

She had lunch with us.

She had to take a bath, so it was just me and Jade again.

"Are you going to tell me, now that she's gone?"

"Tell you what?" I asked her.

"You are not that dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about. How was your date?" She asked desperately.

"How do you know I was on a date?" I was surprised.

"Beck told me. Apparently Jake wouldn't shut up about it." She teased me.

"Oh." I said quietly as I felt myself go red.

_(Flashback)_

_"Here." He said while he held the door for me at The Olive Bargain._

_We sat in a quiet area and after a few minutes, the waitress came to take our drinks._

_"What would you like to drink?" She asked kindly._

_"Can I have an ice tea?" Jake asked._

_"Sure."_

_Then she turned to me._

_"Water's fine." I smiled to her._

_She was totally checking him out._

_"Beck told me about this place. I've never been here before." He chuckled._

_"That's fine. Don't worry about it."_

_He gave me a warm smile._

_God, he's hot._

_Sorry Beck._

_I know you said to control my hormones but he's just too good to go to waste._

_Besides, he asked me out, not the other way around, so it doesn't count._

_We got to know a little bit more about each other over dinner._

_He told me why he moved and told me about his family._

_He even told me stories about when he and Beck were little._

_Then he put me in the spotlight._

_"But what about you? What's your story?"_

_"Nothing special. I have a younger brother. Nothing exciting." I said nervously._

_After dinner, we went outside the restaurant._

_He insisted to pay._

_Jade was supposed to pick me up._

**_You can come get me now. Xo –Cat_**

_"Look," He took my hands. "I had a great time tonight."_

_I smiled._

_"Me too."_

_"And I was hoping to see you again… if you want, of course."_

_Jade pulled up._

_"I would love to."_

_I smiled at him and kissed his cheek._

_"I'll see you around Jake."_

* * *

Jade POV:

"Who's Jake?"

Both me and Cat whipped around.

"Mom, seriously?" I asked.

"What?"

Cat giggled.

"Jake is Beck's cousin. We had a date two days ago." She blushed.

"Is he cute?" She asked nudging Cat's arm.

"Very. And he's really sweet." She replied.

"Aww." Mom said, while giving Cat a hug.

_They're freaks._

"Well, I would love to continue this but I have to go to work." She said a little disappointed.

"You've been working to much Aunt Emi. You are going to wear yourself out. I haven't seen you that much lately since you're always working."

"Thank you for the concern but you have nothing to worry about honey."

"If you'd let me get a job, you wouldn't be working so much…"

She sighed.

"Baby, I don't have time to argue with you right now. I have to work." Mom said to me.

"Yeah, it seems like you don't have time for anything lately."

She sighed again. _And she looked hurt._

That was not my intention but she needs to hear it.

She came towards me and kissed my forehead.

Then she turned to Cat and hugged her.

"I have to go. Love you both."

And she was gone.

...

"Jadey, that was a little mean. You know she's doing this so she can provide for you."

"Well, she wouldn't have to, if she'd let me get a job!" I said getting worked up.

"You already got a job. Just drop the subject." She said quietly.

She hates seeing Mom down or sad.

"So how's Robbie?" I changed the subject.

"Fine, I guess?" she looked confused.

"Have you told him about your little date?"

"No." She hung her head.

"Oh, so you have a little dirty secret." I teased her.

"Jade, it's not a little dirty secret. We went out, that's it!"

"Jesus Cat. Calm down. I was just kidding." I said with my arms up to show that I meant no harm.

"How's Beck?" She asked.

_I guess Robbie is a touchy subject._

"Good. Why do you ask?"

Other than trying to change subjects.

"Lately, when you two are together, you can almost cut the tension with a knife."

"Beck asked me to move in with him." I replied bluntly.

"What?!" she yelped. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"When I felt like it. I told him about my plan and he asked me to live with him." I replied calmly.

"Wait, what? You told him?" She said.

"Yeah..."

"Why is he different? You didn't tell _me_!"

"Whatever."

"Can you tell me now?" She asked after a moment of silence.

_Typical Cat._

"Can't you just wait and see?"

"No. Jadey, pleaaasey?" She whined on her knees, hands together, puppy eyes and pouty face.

"Cat, you're pathetic. Remind me why are we best friends?" I playfully asked her.

She swatted my arm.

* * *

"It's been fun and all but I have to work tonight. Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the movies with Jake."

"Want a ride?"

"Yes please."

"C'mon."

* * *

Cat POV:

Jade took me to the movies and promised to pick me up afterwards.

At first I couldn't find Jake, and after a minute I started getting worried that maybe he wouldn't show up.

Until I saw him sitting alone waiting for me.

I walked to him and covered his eyes.

It took him a minute to find out it was me.

My giggle gave me way.

"Hi, you. What's somebody like you doing alone in a movie theater?" He said.

"My date stood me up. Wanna whatch a movie with me?" I played along.

"I would love to." He said as I intertwined my arm on his.

…

The movie was going great.

Along the way, he touched my arm or my hand any time he could.

In a very Hollywood cliché kind of way.

But I didn't mind at all.

So because he was trying so hard to get my attention from the movie I slowly leaned into him and got close to his face.

I could tell he was nervous cause when I did get too close he tensed up.

Calm down boy.

I'm not gonna kiss you…_yet._

"I'm having a great time. Thanks for coming with me." I whispered in his ear.

He reciprocated with a smile.

Then I went back to my spot, still sitting close to him.

I loved the movie plot, the actors were amazing and the best part was that Jake had his arm around me and I was resting my head in his shoulder.

I could smell his perfume. And it was really nice.

He did the slow stretching move to put his arm around me, kinda like you see on movies which made me laugh.

He heard me laugh and went to a deep red as he pulled his arm away.

It was really cute.

I took his hand and put his arm around my shoulders again and settled on his shoulder.

He seemed more relaxed then.

We made our way out of the theater.

The movie was good.

We chose a romantic comedy cause you can never go wrong with it.

We avoided the movies with too much making out to avoid the awkwardness. And dramatic movies are to heavy emotionally for a first date.

It's not exactly our first date but whatever.

_Horror movies wasn't even an option._

I only watch them when Jade makes me.

Or when Robbie is around.

He calms me down.

He has this effect on me. It seems like I'm always relaxed when I'm with him.

At least, most of the times.

Jake's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Did you enjoyed the movie?"

"Yeah. It was hilarious! Did you liked it?"

"Yeah. But any movie would be good as long as you would watch it with me." He smiled shyly.

_Aww._

That's just adorable.

"Thanks."

"So, am I going to make a fool of myself if I ask you to make this a regular thing? Or at least, do it again sometime?" He asked hopeful.

"Try me." I replied.

"Would you like to go out with me again?"

"Yes. Yes, I would." I smiled at him.

He sweetly smiled back.

Then he started to lean to me.

Oh my God.

Should I kiss him?

_I do really like him…_

Cat stop thinking and _do_ something.

I closed the gap between us and crashed my lips into his.

I could feel the butterflies in my stomach going crazy.

It wasn't rushed or rough.

It was…

_Perfect._

HOOONK!

What the-

I whipped around to see Jade smirking at us with her car window open.

"Oh! Did I interrupt something?" She asked innocently.

I gave her a nasty glare.

Way to ruin the moment.

I turned to Jake again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I said apologetically.

"It's okay. But I can take you home if you-"

"That's okay Jake. I'll text you kay?"

"Yeah, sure." He smiled.

I kissed his cheek and walked away.

I opened the car's door and hopped inside.

"Thanks a lot Jade." I said a little pissed at her.

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for." She said sweetly.

The angry feeling quickly went away as I remembered what just happened.

_My lips are still tingly._

He's so sweet.

Definitely, best date ever.

* * *

**A/N: These A/N's are getting old and probably annoying xD But here's another one. I'm super excited to finish this story cause I had an idea the other day for another Cabbie story, but I don't wanna start a story without finishing this one. It will be OOC though.**

**So I'm almost done with this story and when I'm done, I'll double update every day even on weekends.**

**Anyway, I love you all and I love your reviews so leave a ton of them x)**

**xo -Sofia**


	13. Backfired Plan

Jade POV:

Today's the day that I'm going to put my plan at practice.

I picked the card from my desk and started to dial the number that was written on it.

Ring ring

Ring ring

…

"Brian Tucker Photography, how can I help you?" A male voice spoke.

"Hi! I called you because of Miss Emily West?"

"Oh, yes! I've been waiting for your call...?"

"Jadelynn Watts, Ms. West assistant." I replied.

"Ah! Very good Mrs. Watts. I suppose you have news for me?" He asked.

"Yes I do. However I would like to discuss this personally. I'm free for most of the afternoon. Would you like to have coffee with me at 3 o'clock to talk things over? Maybe Jet Brew near that performing arts high school?"

"I can arrange that." He said writing something down.

"Well then I'll see you at 3 Mr. Tucker."

"I'll see you then Mrs. Watts. Thank you for calling." I hung up.

Okay, now I need an outfit to look business-y.

_**Cat I need help. I need to find an outfit to wear today at a meeting. I need something to make me look older and business-y. –Jade**_

Nothing on my closet will do obviously.

Buzz buzz

**_Sure! I'll be there in two minutes. Yay! We're playing dress-up! Xo –Cat_**

She's so innocent.

Blame it on the childhood she didn't have.

_Her family messed her up big time._

After what seemed an eternity Cat showed up at my door with her entire closet!

"Cat! I just need one outfit. One." I said.

"I know but I didn't know which one you would like better so I brought all of my clothes." She replied happily.

We went upstairs to my room.

"I'm gonna hate all of them. Let's see what you have here…uhm…not this, or this. Definitely not this. Oh gosh, I forgot you dress like a five year old."

"Hey! Don't be mean. I know someone that can help you." She said taking her phone out of her pocket and typing something. Probably a text.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm not telling you. You'll see." She stuck her tongue out.

We waited, and waited.

And waited.

But finally the doorbell rang.

I made my way towards the door and opened it.

"Robbie?!" I asked surprised.

What the hell was he doing here?

And how is he going to help me?

Cat gave him a hug.

"Come in Robbie." She said.

She guided him inside the house, up to my room.

I guess I don't have a say on this.

"So I brought some of my mom's clothes like you asked me to." He said to Cat.

"Good. Uhm…Uh! I like this one!" She said excited as she held an outfit in front of me.

"I hate that one."

"What about-" She started.

"Hate it."

She took three more outfits.

"Wh-"

"I hate them all." I said calmly.

"Jade you're going to hate them all. Can't you just pick one already?" Robbie said getting impatient.

I held my scissors in front of his face and he quickly closed his mouth.

_Good boy._

"Jade," Cat said taking the scissors out of my hand. "Pick an outfit. Then try it on."

I have to do this.

Even if I have to wear these stupid clothes to make it work.

_She deserves this._

"Ok. Give me the stupid outfit." I gave in.

A huge smile formed on her lips.

I took the outfit that Cat picked and went to the bathroom to try it on.

Once it was on I looked in the mirror.

_Oh God._ I look ridiculous.

I had a black skirt that went below my knees and a white simple blouse.

As for shoes I wore a pair of Robbie's mom shoes since Cat's were too small for me.

Once I came from the bathroom, Robbie started laughing his ass off.

I picked a pair of scissors and threw them across the room.

They passed by Robbie an inch from his face.

Then they got stuck on the wall.

He went pale.

"If you laugh one more time, I swear to God that those scissors aren't going to damage the wall. They'll damage your face." I warned him.

"Well, you just need a hand bag. Do you like this one?" She asked.

"No." I simply said it.

"Good. You're ready!" She bounced up and down.

What am I getting into…

After we left the house I went straight to Jet Brew since it was almost time to meet Brian.

He actually called mom two times since he met her but she just ignored the calls.

When I got there I spotted a man who looked no more than 35 that was sitting alone.

_Damn._

And you didn't accept the job right away mom?

He's tall, and handsome.

And he has hair!

Not that mom dated a lot of man since I was born but the few she did, they didn't have much hair.

"Hi. Brian Tucker?" I asked as I approached the man.

"Oh, Mrs. Watts. Hi, how are you?" He asked as he got up for me to sit.

And he's a gentleman? I really don't know what you were thinking mom.

"Good, thank you. What about yourself?" I sat opposite to him.

"Excited to know Miss West decision!"

Funny how he calls me Mrs. Watts and mom Miss West.

"Well, about that we have some things to discuss-"

"You don't want to get anything to drink first?" He asked.

He already has his order.

"No, I'm fine. Back to the point, what's the job offer?"

"I own a studio, and we take all kind of pictures, family photos, ad campaigns, you got the idea. But recently I turned my attention to nature shots and that kind of stuff. I enjoy that more rather than pictures of people. I would like to invite Ms. West to be my partner. From the pictures that I saw, she doesn't simply takes a picture; she captures a beautiful moment that she would like to hold on forever. Those pictures conveyed emotions, and that's exactly what I'm looking for. My father owns a gallery and he exposes a lot of artists work. He was a photographer himself. I would like to expose her work. And of course she would have a job at the studio too. She wouldn't be just working on this project."

"How much are we talking about?"

"Well, that can be negotiated. But I would love if she said yes." He asked hopeful.

"She'll have to move. That's something that she wasn't so thrilled about it. But I guess that you'll love the answer."

"When can I see her?" He asked almost too quickly.

"I'll call you to schedule a meeting with the two of you." I said getting up.

He shook my hand.

"Great! Can't wait."

Done with Brian, her future boss.

Now I have to deal with her current boss.

* * *

After a little stop at mom's work, I went to Beck's RV.

He was surprise when he saw me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had plans-" He started.

"Yes." I stated.

"I'm not following you Jade…" He said confused.

"Yes, I'll move in with you." I smiled.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and spin me around.

"Beck, I'm getting dizzy." I laughed.

"I don't care. You said yes!" he yelled with excitement.

He eventually put me down and took me inside.

I explained to him what happened, although he knew what my plan was.

_But I quickly got bored._

"Ok, enough about my mom. Kiss me now." I sat in his lap.

That quickly turned into a make-out session.

_Not that I'm complaining._

"I can't tell you how happy I am right now. I'm seriously the luckiest man on the planet. To know that you'll be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep makes me feel like I'm on the top of the world. I dated a lot of girls before, and I never lasted with none of them,"

I glared at him.

"BUT, forever doesn't scare me anymore. As long as I spend it with you." He finished.

I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_I'm the lucky one._

* * *

The moment I approached my front door I could already hear someone sobbing on the other side.

_Mom._

I put my key in the lock and flicked it.

I stepped inside and indeed mom was bawling her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry Jadey. I'm so so sorry." She kept saying over and over again.

I pulled her into my arms.

She just broke down.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. What happened?" I softly asked.

"I-I got fi-fired toda-day." She said still sobbing.

I didn't thought she would react like this!

_What did you do Jade?_

"Mom, stop crying please. Look at me. Please look at me." She looked me in the eye, tears escaping down her face. "Don't worry about that now, okay?"

She got up.

"That job was what put food on our table, Jade! You don't understand! We won't have money, I can't support you if I don't have a job!" She cried out.

"Mom, listen to me. I talked to Brian."

"Wh-when?" She said quietly.

"Today. I was the one who got you fired. I accepted the job for you. He was so exc-"

"You what?" She said voice above a whisper.

"I accepted the jo-"

"YOU GOT ME FIRED?! ARE YOU CRAZY?" She yelled.

"I-"

"What were you thinking Jade? I told you I didn't want the job! It's 344 miles from here! 6 hours away!"

"Mom, please just listen to me-"

"I'm done with you." She said walking away.


	14. I Hate That I Love You

Robbie POV:

So, today the gang decided to hang out at Tori's.

Which is always nice.

I like to hang out with them. It's always fun.

Until someone decided to crash the party.

_Jake's here_.

I don't know who told him that he could tag along.

I mean, he's Beck's cousin. We aren't exactly friends…

We just have to deal with him cause he's-

Whoa!

Cat's boyfriend?

Since when?

"Robbie, dude. You're staring." Andre whispered.

"W-What?" I turned to face him.

"You're staring. Ignore them."

I had to sit down or I would pass out.

She was playing smushy face with him right in front of me.

I thought just for the slightest second that she liked me back.

_You're pathetic Robbie._

I couldn't bear it anymore so I got up and went to the kitchen.

I got a bottle of water from the fridge and when I turned around, Cat was standing there staring at me.

"Everything's okay?" She asked me softly.

"Better than ever. I see what's keeping you so busy that you can't even text me saying that you don't want guitar lessons anymore." I replied coldly.

"I do want guitar lessons, I've just been…busy." She muttered.

...

"What do you think of him?" She said out of nowhere.

"What I think doesn't matter anymore."

"But you're my best friend. I want your opinion." She said.

"Yeah, best friend."

I stormed out of Tori's house.

I was so mad that I didn't notice I was walking like a maniac until I bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" The person said.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I gave her my hand to help her.

"It's okay. We all have days like these. Are you okay?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were the one who fell." I joked.

She giggled.

_She's really pretty._

"I'm Ava by the way. What's your name stranger?"

"Uhm, Robbie. My name's Robbie." I stupidly said.

"Hi Robbie." She smiled.

"Hi Ava." I smiled back.

"So what's bugging you that made you walk like a mad man?" She asked as she slowly started walking.

I walked with her.

"It's not a good day today. I'll be fine."

"Not every day is a good day but there's always something good in every day." She smiled warmly at me.

If I wasn't the person I am, I would say she was flirting with me.

But I'm just Robbie.

There's no way a girl like this would have any interest for me.

"True." I simply said.

We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to take a walk? Walking helps me think. Unless you don't want my company." She said, although it sounded more like a question.

"Y-You wanna take a walk with me?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Well we're technically walking right now, but just to be clear."

"Sure." I said.

* * *

Cat POV:

Me and Jade left Tori's house and went to her house.

The boys stayed there.

Jake is going to hang out with Beck.

We were cooking dinner together. We're having a sleepover.

I just really don't want to go home.

This is my escape. _My safe place._

Aunt Emi isn't home yet.

She was looking for a job.

But she'll join us for dinner.

"So how that Brian thing went?" I asked.

"Bad. She's not even talking to me."

"Well, you did get her fired…did you talk to Brian?" I asked

"Yeah. Iexplained everything to him. Mom had 45 missed calls and 23 text messages from Brian." She replied.

"What about Beck?"

"He was disappointed. He was so excited when I told him I was gonna move in with him…But he understood." She sighed.

I took the plates from the cabinets and started to set the table.

"Can I ask you something?" She suddenly spoke.

"Sure."

"What was all that about between you and Robbie at Tori's?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to her.

"I can't really tell, cause I have no idea. I asked him what did he think about me and Jake and he flipped out."

"You do realize that he loves you to pieces right?"

"Jadey, don't. Please." I softly said.

"Ok, I won't talk but don't go crying to me when you realize that it's too late."

The door opened and Aunt Emi walked in.

She didn't say a word and went upstairs.

I heard the water turn on so I assumed she was taking a shower.

Not two minutes after, Brian arrived.

"Hey Brian." Jade greeted.

"Hi Jade. How are you?" He quietly asked.

"Fine."

...

" I don't think this is a good id-" He started as Aunt Emi returned.

"Brian? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You didn't picked your phone when I called you or replied to my texts. So, I came to you." He shyly said.

"Brian, look I-"

"No, I understand that you can't go Emily. You have Jade. You don't want to leave your daughter. But this is personal now. You're not only rejecting my job offer. You're rejecting me. Us. She's almost a grown up Emily, she can take care of herself. And you can visit her anytime you want."

"Brian, you're talking crazy. We don't even know each other for that long. I can't just give a shot at this like that. What guarantees do we have that it'll work?" Aunt Emi asked.

"We don't. And yes we don't know for that long but don't you believe in love at first sight? You just have to trust your heart and take a risk." He stepped closer.

_Aww._

"I have a daughter and responsibilities. I can't take risks. I need stability Brian and-"

"I love you. I love you so much it hurts. I forget to breathe when I'm around you. The devil on my shoulder is laughing that the one thing that I can't get is what I need. So, I really need to know: Do you love me?" He took her hands.

…

"I..I.."

…

"I'll go now. I'm sorry that I wasted your time. Well, at least I can die knowing that I tried. You have my number in case you change your mind." He said as he let go of her hands.

"You won't stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No, but thank you for inviting me. I said everything I had to say. It's not up to me anymore." He said as he took one last glance at Aunt Emi.

Her gaze dropped to her feet.

"Bye girls. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

Jade took him to the door.

For the next hour we sat at the table eating silently.

_It was making me nervous._

So after I finished my food I went home.

I think they need to talk just the two of them.

* * *

Jade POV:

I was doing the dishes from dinner with mom when she spoke for the first time since Brian went home.

"Why do you want so badly for me to leave? Are you that sick of me?" She asked, close to tears.

_I froze._

"Wha-Do you think I want to get rid of you? That's not what I'm doing at all! Can't you understand? You had me when you were 16. You always put me first. Love, your own happiness, yourself, always came second. You gave me so many opportunities, so much love… I owe you my life! And here we are. You got an amazing opportunity and you're not letting me give you this. An opportunity to make your dream come true. An opportunity at love. You turned down so many things in life because you had me. I can't hold you back forever mom. It's not fair…" I explained.

She was crying at this point.

"You never answered Brian's question." I said quietly.

She looked up at me not knowing what I was talking about.

"Do you love him?" I asked.

Her gaze dropped.

"I can't put myself out there. The last time I gave a true shot at love, he broke my heart when he left me with a baby girl in my arms." She said as we finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Goodnight baby." She kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight mom."

* * *

I got out of bed and walked towards mom's room.

I cracked the door opened I crept inside.

"Jade?" She asked.

"Can I sleep here tonight mommy?" I asked.

"Of course baby." She said as I cuddled with her.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like Jade's soft side? I thought it was a cute moment. What about the new girl? What do you think? Leave me reviews, cause I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter.**

**xo -Sofia**


	15. This Love

Robbie POV:

I walked the school doors not noticing I was humming a song.

"What's wrong with you today?" Tori asked.

"Uh, why do you assume that something's wrong with me?" I asked annoyed.

"Cause Tori is a little nosy bi-" Jade was cut off by Andre.

"Hold your horses right there. It's too early for you to start bickering."

"Well, for your information I am very good. It's a swell morning." I stated.

Beck joined the conversation and so did Cat.

"Are you talking about Robbie's new girlfriend?" Beck asked.

"Robbie's got a girlfriend?" Jade asked in disbelief.

"She's not my girlfriend, Beck." I felt myself go red.

"Yet." He smirked.

"How do you know?" Cat asked.

"Andre told me."

"How do you know?" She turned to Andre.

"Why do you care?" Jade raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"I don't." She muttered.

"Well, I saw Robbie on a date last week. I saw them leaving Jet Brew." Andre replied.

"Oh." She said.

"Tell us how you two met already!" Tori bounced up and down.

"I…It was after I left your house when we all hang out. I bumped into her and she fell. I help her and she noticed that I was upset-"

"Why were you upset?" Cat asked.

"It doesn't matter." I replied coldly.

I've been trying to keep a distance between us.

I have to let her go.

_For good._

"So, as I was saying, she noticed and asked if I wanted to take a walk with her and I said yes. She really made me forget all the crap that made me upset in the first place. She wanted some Jet Brew so we went there." I glanced at Cat who was looking at her shoes. "And then she asked for my number and we've been texting ever since." I finished.

"Aww, that's so cute." Tori squealed.

"They were indeed cute together." Andre added.

Suddenly my phone went off.

I smiled when I saw the ID caller.

"Hi Ava."

"Hi stranger."

"You'd think that by now you would know my name." I joked.

"I do know your name Robbie. Anyway, I called you to know if you'd like to take me to get some ice cream later, or to the beach...Are you free today?" She asked.

"You called me this early to ask me out? You just can't wait can you?" I teased.

"I'm not asking you out. _You're_ taking _me_ out." She teased back.

"Well then I guess that that's a yes?"

"Yes, it is."

"Weirdo." I laughed.

"Jerk." She replied.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Robbie. Bye."

"Bye Ava."

I hung up the phone and the gang was staring at me.

"Just so you know, you're smiling like the biggest idiot on the planet." Jade sipped on her coffee.

"Then I'm a very happy idiot. I have a date today." My smile grew even bigger.

Cat started to leave.

"Cat, where are you going?" Tori enquired.

"Class." She darted away.

* * *

Cat POV:

"What's up with you today?" Jake asked.

"Huh?"

"You're weird today. Is everything okay?"

I sat in his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Everything's fine, don't worry about me." I reassured.

"If you say so…"

That's one thing that I like about Jake.

He doesn't ask too many questions.

He doesn't even wonder why I never let him take me home.

_That's more Robbie-like._

He always worries about me.

He can always tell when something is bothering me.

Sometimes, he just doesn't say it.

"I don't understand why do you even hang out with Robbie. I mean, knowing Beck he just feels sorry for him…He's a total nerd." He said out of the blue.

_Or maybe he was talking and I wasn't listening._

I quickly pressed my lips against his so he would shut up.

I don't want him talking bad about Robbie.

He's my friend.

_Even though, he clearly doesn't want to be my friend. He hates me._

Why are you making out with your boyfriend while thinking about another boy?

Jake likes me and I like him. That's all I should be caring about.

That's all that matters.

"Did Beck said anything to you?" He asked.

"About?" I wasn't paying that much attention.

"You and me. Cause he talked to me the other day...he said that he wasn't too happy about us being a couple."

"It's none of his bussiness. But no, he didn't talk to me." I replied.

"Yeah, but I thought he would be happy for us. I don't know...I'm his cousin and you're his friend. He should be happy that two of the people he most cares about are happy together, right?"

He was arguing with himself more than he was with me.

"Jake, he'll come around. Just give him time. He'll get used to it. But can we please not talk about Beck? I want to spend time with my boyfriend." I kissed him again.

After our little make out session, Jade called me.

_Thank God._

"Hey, Jadey." Hi picked up the phone.

"I need to talk to you. It's kinda important. Where are you? I went to your house and your mom said she didn't know where you were."

"I'm at Jake's."

I looked at him and said that I had to leave.

He nodded.

"Ok, I'll pick you up in a minute." Jade said and then hung up.

"So soon?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"Yeah, Jade needs me." I replied getting up.

"Well, I guess I'll go hang out with Beck. Can I text you later?"

"Of course silly. You don't have to ask." I giggled. " Just not until later. I'll be talking to Jade so I won't reply, kay?" I pecked his cheek.

"Alright."

Just as I was about to step out the door he grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him.

He planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled at him and left.

* * *

"Hi girls." Aunt Emi greeted hugging me and Jade.

"Ok, now you can let go." Jade said flatly.

Me and Jade sat in the couch while Aunt Emi stood in front of us.

"So I wanted to have a family meeting today cause I have a big decision to make. Since it's something that will affect both of your lives, I wanted my girl's opinion."

"Okay…"

"So, you're going?" Jade asked bluntly.

"Jade, let your mom talk first." I swatted her arm.

"I already know your opinion and the reasons you want me to go. But are you sure?" She asked Jade.

"Mom, we already had this conversation. I want you to be happy."

"I'm terrified of letting you stay by yourself…If something happens to you I won't be able to live with myself." Aunt Emi gave her a hug.

"I'll be fine mom. I have a great role model to look up to." She smiled to her mother.

"What about you, Cat? Aunt Emi turned to me.

I quickly made my way to her and gave her a warm embrace.

"Don't worry about me Aunt Emi. I'll be fine. You are indeed a great role model. I'll turn out just fine."

Aunt Emi started tearing up but managed to hold back the tears from falling.

She smiled at the both of us, looking proud.

"I love you guys so, so much. Never forget that." She said.

She went to her purse and took out her phone.

…

…

"Brian. We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys :) How are you today? **

**I didn't knew that it was Memorial Day on monday, so Happy Belated Memorial Day!**

**And thank you so much, to the guest who wrote me a super long review. I love you :)**

**Tell me what you think by leaving me a review.**

**Until Friday (:**


	16. Moving Out And Moving On

Cat POV:

"Where do I put this?" Brian asked.

"Uhm, that can go to the box that has «Others» written on it."

"Aunt Emi, that box is yours or Jade's?" I asked, pointing to a box in a corner.

"Oh, that's mine." Jade replied picking the box up.

"I got it babe." Beck took the box from her.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

"All the boxes are in the truck. That's the last one."

"I'm almost finished…Done." Aunt Emi closed the last box.

And that was it.

_The house was empty._

Well, not literally. There was still furniture but all the rest was gone, packed in boxes, ready to go to their new destination.

There's no pictures on the walls, not a sign that this house was ever inhabited.

"Hey, what's the matter? Oh, c'mere baby…" Aunt Emi said, arms wide open.

I crashed in her arms trying to find comfort in them.

"It's a happy day…Don't cry Cat…" She rubbed my back.

"I'm happy." I weakly said.

She chuckled a bit.

"Well, you don't look very happy."

"It's just…I'm really gonna miss you." I said wiping my tears away.

"Okay people, we're ready to go." Brian reentered the house.

She let go of me.

"You okay?" Jade asked, once everybody was outside.

"Yeah. This house… just so many memories…" I replied quietly.

We sat in the couch, looking around, remembering all the good times and the bad ones.

_(Flashback)_

_"Jadey, I don't wanna play Hide and Seek. You scare me every time." I whined._

_"You're just a baby. We are 7 now, we're big girls. Big girls don't get scared." She crossed her arms._

_"I wanna play hair salons!"_

_"I'm not gonna pla- Ok, let's play that." She grinned mischievously._

_She darted away from the living room._

_She went to the kitchen, looking for something._

_When she finally found it, she made her way to me again._

_"Okay, I'll be the hairdresser and you'll be the costumer." She demanded._

_"Okay!"_

_We started playing. Jade was pretending to wash my hair._

_Suddenly, Aunt Emi screamed._

_We turned our heads to see her._

_"Jade West, put that scissor away right now or you'll be ground until you're 57!"_

_"Oh, man…"_

_"Jadey! You were going to cut my hair for real?! We were playing pretend!"_

_"If I can't cut your hair for real, this game sucks. I'm never playing it again." She pouted._

_"Ok, ok go wash your hands, its dinner time. Both of you." She glared at Jade._

_Jade turned to me._

_"I bet I can run faster than you and get to the table first."_

_"Hey, no running girls!" Aunt Emi called out when she heard us running up the stairs._

_(End of flashback)_

We joined the others outside and Brian locked the house.

"I'm gonna call you every day. You better pick up Jade, I'm not even joking."

"Mom stop freaking out please." She rolled her eyes.

"And you," She turned to Beck. "take care of my baby. You better treat her right."

"Always." He put his arm around Jade.

"And do not, and I repeat, DO NOT get her pregnant." She glared at Beck.

"I-I would never do that Mrs. West."

"Good." She smiled, hugging him.

"And you…" She gave me a big hug. "Please be safe ok? If you need anything, don't hesitate. I'm always a phone call away." I nodded.

I watched the two cars driving away, finally realizing that this was it.

My childhood house, my safe place, my escape would belong to someone else one day.

* * *

Robbie POV:

I was waiting for Ava in my car when I saw her opening the front door and stepping out of the house.

_She's definitely different._

She has her tom-boy moments.

And most definitely, _she's not Cat._

Ava came out wearing black and white leggings, a light purple top, a black jacket and purple supras for shoes.

I can't even put in words how lucky I am to have a girl like her notice me.

I mean, she's a gorgeous blonde girl with beautiful blue eyes and a smile that can take your breath away.

Yet, she wants to hang out with me and take me for ice cream. I mean, _I'm taking her._

"Hey, hottie." She got in my car interrupting my thoughts.

_Hottie?_

"Hi. How are you?" I hugged her.

"Tired. Just got out of dance class."

"You still up for some ice cream?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course." She smiled.

After I parked the car, I noticed that she was still wearing the jacket.

"Isn't too hot to wear that jacket?"

"We just got here and you're already trying to get me to take my clothes off?"

"Tha-that's not what I meant Ava, I-"

"Relax Robbie. I'm teasing you." She laughed.

"Oh…I don't want you to think that I'm a perv or something…" I awkwardly said rubbing the back of my neck.

We got our orders and left the ice cream place.

It's a good weather for a walk. Maybe a little stop at the beach.

"To the beach?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

We sat in the warm sand eating our ice creams and enjoying each other's company.

"So, everything's good at school?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Good grades, awesome teachers…What about you?"

"I try to keep the good grades, but dance gets in the way a lot of the times. And because Mr. Anderson hates me, I think I'm failing English Literature."

"That's impossible." I said.

"I'm really failing that class-"

"I wasn't talking about that dummy. It's impossible to hate you." I smoothly replied.

"I don't know whether be flattered by the compliment or offended that you called me a dummy." She laughed.

I laughed too.

"So what's your talent Mrs. Suave?"

Should I tell her about Rex?

I mean, he was the reason why I got in, but it's kinda of embarrassing.

Besides she's way out of my league as it is, I don't need another factor to make me a good catch for the friendzone.

"I'm a comedian."

"A comedian?" She laughed.

"What's the surprise? I'm funny." I stated.

"Yeah, funny looking." She stuck her tongue out.

I playfully pushed her.

"And do you have friends at HA?" She teased.

"Yeah I do. I think you know one of them…Tori?"

"My neighbor?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah…Why? You don't like her?" I asked concerned.

"No, that's not it. I don't even know her that well, it's just, I don't know…"

"You wouldn't imagine her being friends with me?"

"No, it's the opposite. I wouldn't imagine you being friends with her. She looks like the typical high school bitch."

"She's nothing like that. You have to meet her. You'll see how wrong you are. She's a good friend." I said.

"That would be cool, meeting my boyfriend's friends." She mischievously grinned.

"I-Boyfri-boyfriend?" I choked in my own words.

She laughed.

"Is that so crazy? Am I really that repulsive?" She scooted closer.

"No, not really. It's just that-"

She crashed her lips in mine, pulling me into a hot and passionate kiss.

_Geez woman._

It quickly turned into a battle of tongues.

Her hands were on my neck, her fingers occasionally playing with my curls.

We eventually had to break apart to breathe.

"Whoa…" Was all I could say.

She smiled, her fingers tracing my lips.

"You have really good lips, you know?" She said.

"Why me?" I asked after an awkward pause.

I still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Why not you?" She inquired back.

"Ava, I'm Robbie. The nerdy kid who carries a puppet and that every girl puts in the friendzone. And when I'm lucky, cause most of them don't even want to be around me!"

"Robbie, you're kind, you're funny, you're thoughtful, you're sweet and those lips of yours? It nearly kills me. What kind of girl wouldn't want that?"

I was caught off guard.

"You're nothing like any boy I met. I dated a lot of jerks, so I know what I'm talking about. You're different and that's perfect. I really like you Robbie." She took my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"I really like you too Ava." I blushed.

She tried not to laugh.

"You're really cute when you're embarrassed." She acknowledged.

...

"So Karaoke Dokie to meet your boyfriend's friends?"

I texted the gang to meet me at Karaoke Dokie so I could introduce them to Ava.

When we got there, we order our drinks and waited for them to arrive.

"Hey man what's up?" Andre fist bumped me.

"Hi Robbie." Tori greeted too.

"Hey guys. There's someone I would like you to meet. This is Ava, my girlfriend." I proudly announced.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Tori squealed.

"Nice buddy." Andre smiled.

"Thank you."

Ava had her hand running up and down my leg smiling too.

"I know is going to sound weird but…don't I know you?" Tori turned to Ava.

"We're neighbors-"

"That's how you two met!" She squealed excited.

"Yeah." Ava chuckled.

"Hi guys. Sorry we're late but we had to pick up Cat." Beck suddenly appeared.

We got up to greet the three of them.

Cat literally jumped in my arms.

"Robbie, are you still mad at me?" She asked still in my arms.

She looked past my shoulder so I did the same to see what she was looking at.

I couldn't help but to smile when I saw a very angry Ava staring her down.

"Hi, I'm Ava, Robbie's girlfriend and I would appreciate if you would take your paws off of him." She flatly said.

I put her down.

"It was a friendly hug Ava. This is Cat."

"Hi." She said unsteady.

We returned to the table and I received a text.

_**I thought you said you were the guy that no girl wanted to be around. –Ava**_

**_She's a friend. And she has a boyfriend. And so do I. I have a gorgeous girlfriend. xo –Robbie_**

She looked up from her phone to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Ugh gross. I'm gonna vomit. A girl is kissing Robbie." Jade said disgusted.

"Go do that while I keep kissing Robbie. That way I won't have to hear you nagging about it." Ava replied quickly.

Jade was agape.

I laughed.

"That's Jade for you." I turned to Ava.

Our food finally came and we ate in silence for a bit.

Ava had to get a call so she excused herself from the table.

"It's my Dad. I'll be right back." She pecked my cheek.

...

"Dude, she's hot!" Andre high five me.

"Andre!" Tori swatted his arm.

"The girl has swag." Beck added.

"Oh my god!" Cat gasped." Is that contagious?"

"Your stupidity is the one thing I hope to not be contagious." Jade said sharply.

Cat didn't understand the joke or the fact that «swag» is not a disease.

"So, how much are you paying her?" Jade asked me.

"Jade, stop that!" Tori glared at her.

Jake arrived to our table, unfortunately.

"Hey, sorry for being late." Cat wasted no time to kiss him.

_No one invited him._

I didn't at least.

"Is she in public school?" Beck asked.

"Yep. She's wants to save money to pursue a career as a dancer."

"That's awesome. How long as she been dancing?" Tori asked.

"Since she was 3. She takes jazz, ballet, ballroom, lyrical, tap but hip hop is her favorite style of dance. It suits her more."

"Well, then you got the jackpot my friend." Jake said stupidly.

Cat just glared at him.

"I'm back. Sorry for taking so long." She sat next to me. "Oh, hi I'm Ava." She extended her arm for him to shake.

"And he's Jake, my boyfriend." Cat replied for him.

"Good for you two."She turned to me. "Robbie, my dad just called me saying that him and my mom would be gone for the weekend. Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone but I don't want to go to my grandparents house for the weekend cause it's kinda far from here."

"Yeah, I'll just tell my parents that I'm going to sleep at Andre's or Beck's house."

"And you won the lottery two times!" Jake put his hand in the air waiting for me to high five him.

You can be here all night buddy. The only thing I would consider slap would be your face.

Cat tried to kick him under the table but kicked me instead.

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry Robbie. It wasn't meant for you." She looked to Jake.

"It's ok…" I rubbed my leg trying to get rid of the pain.

"You ok?" Ava asked running her nails up and down my back.

I smiled and kissed her nose.

"I'm great."

* * *

**A/N: Aww, aren't they cute? I know you all want Cabbie but Robbie deserves to be happy even if just for a little bit. And I think Ava is going to be good for Robbie. Get his self-esteem up maybe? **

**But don't worry. There is going to be a lot of Cabbie action in the future. I promise. (:**

**Anyway, I wanna know how do you feel about this whole situation. Robbie dating Ava, Jade's mom moving, Jade moving and Cat getting left at her house. I appreciate the reviews. Specially the long ones :) **

**xo -Sofia**


	17. Life Unexpected

Robbie POV:

I never thought a person could change your entire life, your entire persona.

How powerful it has to be to change you so much, so fast?

It still amazes me the way I turned after I met her.

She lift my self-esteem, she broke and threw away all my insecurities and helped me get over my fear of putting myself out there.

It turns out, once you put yourself out there, the reward is so much more worth it than you'd ever imagine. It's definitely worth the risk of handing your heart with no guaranty that it won't break or get hurt.

It can take you places you'd never think you'd go. It can make you do things you'd never think you'd do.

It can make you feel like you're on top of the world, even though you're still in holy ground.

However, if you're too scared of those wonderful things, you'll regret it so much you're heart will ache till the end of your days. It will die down a bit, but it will be still there.

So I'm grateful I had this opportunity. An opportunity to love and be loved.

Who would of thought that me, Robbie Shapiro, was one of the lucky ones?

_I certainly did not._

But here I stand.

I have a beautiful girl to share my thoughts and dreams, my fears and insecurities, my ups and downs in life.

Someone I can fully trust, with not even one doubt that she'll never discard my heart and that she'll love me entirely, flaws and all.

So bumping into her making her fall was one of those moments that can fly by unnoticed or that can have such a huge impact on you that you won't even recognize yourself.

It didn't go unnoticed and I fell too. I fell in love with her.

And yes, I'm still young. You'd think I don't know what I'm talking about.

_But with her I feel safe. _

So safe that I can say for sure that it's meant to be.

A giggle brought me back from my thoughts.

"You're staring weirdo." Ava said.

"You make it hard not to stare." I replied.

"Well, that's something I can't control. I have that effect on people." She joked.

"You sure have that effect on me."

"You're like the sweetest boy on earth did you know? How did I end up the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends?" She kissed my cheek.

"And I'm the weird one." I teased.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?"

"Yeah I did." I laughed.

"Maybe I'll ruin something too. Perhaps your face."

"You can't even reach my face." That's a lie.

_She's pretty tall._

"Don't challenge me Shapiro." She got up to «attack» me.

I easily grabbed her by her waist and turned her upside down.

She let out a little scream.

"So close, yet so far." I laughed.

"Robbie, put me down!" She laughed. "It's not funny!"

"You're saying that while laughing. Maybe your blood is hanging all in your head cause you're not making any sense baby."

"Robbie!" She laughed once again.

I put her down and she swatted my arm.

She fixed her hair that was all messed up and put her cap back on since it fell when I picked her up.

Beck's right.

_My girlfriend does have swag._

"Can we go to the beach?" She looked at me hopeful.

"What do I get if I say yes?"

"You get to see me in my new bikini. How does that sound?" She asked.

"Sounds pretty good to me." I got up and she followed me.

"But I have to stop at home first. I need to see if my chachi momma pants have arrived yet."

"Sure."

* * *

Cat POV:

We're getting closer to graduation.

Everyone has been worried about the future, whether they'll keep in touch or they'll grow apart.

It seems that Robbie is the only one that doesn't care about all of that.

It seems like he doesn't have a care in the world.

He and Ava were dating and still going strong. They've been together for a month now.

_Not that I'm counting or anything._

But I'm happy that he's not mad at me anymore.

Even though Ava is the reason he's not mad.

I don't understand what Robbie sees in her.

She's obviously gorgeous but she's so not Robbie's type.

She's too forward.

And I hate her.

She's so mean to me!

Every time I try hang out with Robbie other than in school hours, she always has plans with him.

He even started working out for her.

_He sure looks good._

Not that he didn't before, it's just_ he's stronger, hotter._

I invited Robbie to go to the park but he was busy, so Jade dropped me off at my house and went to Beck's.

The minute I stepped inside the house, mom was already yelling.

"Didn't I leave a note telling you that I needed those pills from the pharmacy you moron?"

"I'll get them now."

"Now I don't need them. I sent someone else to go pick them up." She snapped.

She carried on her yelling and from the corner of my eye I could see Liam putting stuff up his nose.

_What did I do to deserve this family?_

She walked away from me.

_That's my quo._

I left the living room and went up to my room.

I put my backpack on the bed and headed off to the beach.

What I saw when I got there just got me even more depressed.

Robbie and Ava were by the water.

I'm just gonna ignore them.

…

Ava came back to her towel alone. She layed on her stomach letting her skin absorb the warmth of the sun.

I closed my eyes shut trying to forget the world.

And I almost did it but a sudden scream made my eye shot open again.

I looked up to see Robbie soaking wet laying on top of Ava. Then, he picked her up running towards the ocean.

She yelled the whole way for him to put her down.

"It's not cold I swear!" He protested.

Robbie threw himself in the water, dragging her with him.

"I'm gonna kill you." She said splattering water to him.

"Like you could live without me."

"Asshole." She said playfully.

"Don't swear!" He jokingly demanded.

"Make me."

Robbie didn't waste any time and shut her up with a kiss.

A deep, passionate and long kiss.

_I've seen enough._

I can't take it anymore.

I got up and went home.

Everything is wrong.

And I need stop denying it.

I want Robbie. _I want him so bad._

And more than wanting him, I need him.

More than anything in this world.

_I need Robbie like I need air._

I walked home, thinking about Robbie the whole way.

Finally I'm home.

My legs are tired.

I put my key in the lock and flicked it open.

What I saw when I stepped inside nearly made me pass out.

"DAD?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey people (: I finally finished this story, so from now on, you can count with an update every day. Maybe double updates as well.**

**What did you think of Cat's dad return?**

**I hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you think.**

**xo -Sofia**


	18. Broken Glass

Cat POV:

"DAD?!"

I was agape standing on my front door unable to move.

It was, definitely, the last person I would expect to see in my living room.

Actually, the last person I expected to see back in my life.

He didn't say a word.

Instead, he was staring at the TV sipping a beer.

Mom suddenly appeared.

"Wha-what is he doing here?" I stuttered.

Mom finally noticed me.

"What are_ you_ doing here? I thought you moved out." She looked at me.

"What? Why would you think that? You're never home, how would you know?" I said defensively.

"Cause I've been home a lot, recently and you're never home. And you're brother told me you never sleep at home." She sat next to him.

Liar!

Ughh.

"You don't care about it so I'm not gonna even argue with you." I said coldly.

"I really don't. We've been seeing each other for a long time now and it's none of your bussiness. But don't push your luck Caterina. You don't have you're stupid nanny to protect you anymore." She smiled maliciously.

"She's not my nanny. She's was your best friend. And she was like a mother to me since you couldn't do your job right. So you can say whatever you want about her. She's more to me than you'll ever be, and she'll be there when I need her like she always was." I spat out.

In a second dad was right in front of me, and before I could blink his hand met my face.

_Once again_.

"I bet you missed that didn't you?" I acidly said.

I left without a reply and went to my room.

When I thought that life couldn't get any worse, she comes behind me and stabs me in the back.

Life stabbed me so many times that she's numbing my senses.

Maybe one day I won't feel pain at all.

Reality is worse than the most horrid nightmare.

And the worst part is that Robbie won't be there to make things better.

_He has a girlfriend now._

He doesn't have time for me now.

The pain in my heart was too unbearable so I took my phone and sat in my bed.

"Hi baby." A voice said in the other line.

"Hi Aunt Emi." My heart ached even more when the sound of her voice reached my ears.

"What's wrong?"

I didn't fight the tears from escaping anymore and just let them fall.

"Cat. Talk to me sweetie. Do you need me to come to LA? What did your mother-"

"She didn't do anything. I just really needed to hear the sound of your voice." I said sadly. "I always find comfort in your words."

"Did Jake break up with you?" She asked concerned.

"No, Jake didn't break up with me. The problem is with another boy…" I mumbled.

"I'm guessing that boy is Robbie…" She concluded.

"Yes." I sighed. "I was so scared of losing him if I did let my feelings for him surface that I lost him for hiding them."

"I'm so sorry Cat." She said apologetically.

"So, how's Brian?" I changed the subject.

She paused.

"He's good. I'm loving San Francisco. But I miss you guys so much."

"We miss you too but we're so proud that you're following your dreams. Especially Jade." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know. But I know she's in good hands with Beck. I'm never sure if you are in good hands though…"

"I'm in great hands. Jade takes care of me, just like you took care of me. She was raised by you, of course I'm in good hands as long as she keeps her scissors away." I joked.

"Yeah, that'd be a good idea." She chuckled.

We talked for a bit but she was busy so she had to go.

_Her voice is so soothing…_

I remember when I couldn't sleep at night, because I had horrible nightmares, she would come to Jade's room and she would kiss my hand.

She would say that one day, my price charming would come save me from the horrible and mean troll and his Queen.

_By that, she meant my dad and my mom._

My true love's kiss was going to break the spell that I, the beautiful princess, was cursed with (Having to deal with parents like them) and that we would get married and live happily ever after.

Then she would sing a beautiful melody that I couldn't understand what it meant.

I felt instantly better.

That is until my dad burst into the room.

"We ran out of beer. Go get some more." He demanded.

"Is something wrong with your legs? Cause I'm pretty sure you can get them yourself."

"Don't make me-"

"You do everything deliberately. I never made you do anything. Not then, not now. You always hurt me intentionally." I cut him off.

He was furious.

I made a squeaking noise when the picture frame he picked up from my desk, hit the wall.

"NOW!" He left the room shutting the door loudly.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks while I carefully picked up the wrecked picture.

The glass was shattered and the picture frame was broken.

I placed it gently on my bed and left the house to get beer in a little shop near our neighborhood.

I didn't let any emotion take over me when I, placing the beer on the counter, looked at him in the eye and said that I hoped he choked in it.

He simple pushed me to the ground and grabbed a beer.

Mom was in the couch and when he returned to his seat, she snuggled next to him.

I don't know how she can tolerate him.

He's gross, he's ugly, fat, hairy.

_He changed a lot._

But mom isn't the same person she was either.

She would always dress nice, she would wear perfume…

Anything for him.

That's why nobody ever suspected about how they treated me.

They didn't look like they were capable of doing such a horrible thing to a child.

I was back in my room looking down at the broken picture.

I can remember the day she was taken like it was yesterday.

It was a picture of me, Jade and Aunt Emi in her back yard.

We were happily smiling.

It was my 7th birthday and Aunt Emi threw me a party with all my friends from school.

_I was so happy._

On my 8th birthday, Jade gave me the same photo in a picture frame that she painted herself.

The one my dad just broke.

_He broke me too._

* * *

I found myself sitting in the floor, holding the picture close and crying desperately.

There was only one person I could think of in that moment.

I needed him to hold me close and to tell me that everything is going to be fine.

One person to dry off my tears and to calm me down.

_Robbie._

It was all I needed.

I felt a sting in my hand as I got up from the floor.

Still in my pajamas, I put a jacket on and left the house.

No one woke up and I easily got out of the house.

Jesus, it's cold.

But I don't really care.

It had only one thing on mind, and one thing only.

My legs couldn't move anymore but my heart was stronger than my brain, so I kept on walking until I reached my destination.

When I finally got there, my legs were burning and my lungs were too.

My heart wanted to pound out of my chest, it seemed.

I stopped to admire it.

I was standing once again in front of Robbie's beautiful house.

* * *

**A/N: Hi (: How are you all doing?**

**First of all I just want to say thank you to the guest reviewer who leaves the big, chunky reviews. They make me really happy :)**

**About Cat's dad return, if you didn't notice he was around for awhile. Only Cat didn't notice cause she avoides being at home. He was the one who pick Cat's mom up from the hospital and the one who got her the pills from the pharmacy. I just wanted to clear that up, in case you have any questions about that. It wasn't suddenly. Cat just didn't saw it.**

**Anyway, I love reading your reviews so please tell me what you think. And if you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**The next chapter is going to have a lot of Cabbie fluff.**

**This is getting long x)**

**Do you guys want a double update today?**

**xo -Sofia**


	19. Tough Choices

Robbie's POV:

I woke up with the sound of something crashing with…something.

_That didn't make any sense._

I couldn't really tell cause my brain was still asleep even though my eyes were opened.

_What time is it?_

It's freaking 2 o'clock in the morni-

Thump.

I reluntatly got out of my comfy and warm bed to find that the noise came from the window.

The sound was actually a pebble hitting the glass of the window.

I opened to see who was the freak that was throwing rocks at 2 in the morning.

_Bad move._

When I looked outside, a rock came flying in my direction.

"What the heck dude? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry, Robbie." A shaky voice spoke.

"Cat? What are you doing here?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I need to see you." She said, her voice trembling.

_She's crying._

"Go to my back yard. I'll meet you there."

I closed the window and took a sweater in case it was cold.

Good thinking cause when I stepped outside it was freezing.

I opened the backyard gate and Cat crashed in my arms.

At this point she was bawling her eyes out.

I took her to the chairs so she could sit since her little legs were trembling.

I took a seat next to her but she found it more comfortable in my lap so the minute I sat down she sat in my lap holding onto me for dear life.

"Cat, your hand is bleeding…" I looked up at her.

She looked down at her hand.

"The picture frame…" She said voice not far from a whisper.

_She wasn't making any sense either._

I went back inside to get the first aid kit.

When I came back, she sat in my lap again.

...

"Cat, talk to me. Please." I asked softly stroking her hair.

"Everything's wrong Robbie. Aunt Emi moved to San Francisco, Jade moved in with Beck, you hate me… I feel so lonely and depressed all the time…" She said between sobs.

"Kitty…I don't hate you. I could never hate you…never. Best friends for life, right?" I tried to smile.

She cried even harder.

_I'm not good at comforting crying girls._

She cried herself to sleep with me rubbing her back.

I don't know how many times I kissed her head saying that she was safe now while she kept on crying, hot tears against my chest.

I picked her sleeping form and went to my room.

She can't go home now…_ it's 4 in the morning._

I took a pillow and went downstairs again.

Sleeping in the couch_…yay._

* * *

Cat POV:

My head hurts so bad…

I-

Wait, _where am I?_

I looked around, recognizing Robbie's room and most important, Robbie's scent.

I immediately whipped around expecting he would be sleeping right next to me.

I found a big, cold, empty bed instead.

I lay back again and closed my eyes.

_I wish I could bottle up his smell…_

I heard the door opening softly and Robbie came inside.

I didn't open my eyes.

I shivered when his fingers brushed my cheek.

Warmth flooded my skin and I froze, waiting for him to pull his hand back.

He took his hand away only to put his lips on the spot his fingers were a second ago.

It was a sweet and gentle kiss on the cheek that made my heart melt into a puddle.

"Kitty, wake up." He said kindly.

I opened my eyes slowly meeting his gaze.

There was the slightest curl of a smile on his mouth and his eyes avoided mine when I warmly smiled back.

"C'mon. I'm taking you for breakfast. I'm assuming you want to stop at home first to get changed?"

I simply nodded.

_My head was in the clouds._

The drive to my house was silent.

I would glance at him once in a while hoping he wouldn't catch me staring.

That didn't go as I hoped.

Every time he caught me looking at him, he smiled making me blush like a madman.

I tried to dress extra nice today for our little date.

Yeah, I'm fantasizing about me and Robbie going on a date.

But can you blame me?

After what happened yesterday, and today…He was so caring…

He even gave me a nickname.

_Kitty…_

My daydreaming was crushed and smashed when Robbie stopped the car.

I was confused but it all made sense when I saw a blonde girl with a dance bag getting out of one of the houses.

_Ava._

I'm so stupid!

How could I think it would be just the two of us?

The moment she realized I was in the car with Robbie, she gave me a nasty look.

She hopped in the backseat not before she could attack Robbie's face with her lips.

_Show off…_

"Cat's coming with us today." Robbie informed her.

"Oh, great." She said smiling at me.

We went to Jet Brew for some breakfast.

But the PDA between Robbie and Ava was making me sick.

Every time he would look lovingly at her, my stomach would do a flip.

I actually threw up.

_Breakfast in, breakfast out._

He's killing me.

And he doesn't even know it.

* * *

At school everyone saw that I wasn't feeling so good, cause I looked like a ghost.

"Hey Cat! Wait, are you ok? You look so pale." Tori asked worried.

"Yeah, I just don't really feel too well today. I'm sick to my stomach."

"Aww, I'm sorry." She hugged me.

_Right on the spot._

I winced in pain when she squeezed me.

Jade came towards us with Beck hot on her wheels.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"Cat's sick. Her stomach hurts." Tori replied.

"Oh, I know that feeling. Guilt. Or is it regret? I could rub it in your face that I was right, that I told you so…but I think your being punished enough." She said harshly.

Tori, Robbie and Beck looked at her in confusion.

"Shut up Jade." I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Truth hurts. And so does heart break. Now you have a glint on how you made him feel. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it for you anymore Cat."

* * *

Robbie POV:

I was in Sikowitz class when I realized why Cat winced when Tori hugged her this morning.

She has a huge bruise on her arm.

I can't really see it properly but I just now that it's a bruise.

_I thought she said her mother didn't hit her anymore…_

"Cat?" I ran to her, once class was dismissed.

"Yeah?"

I raised her sleeve and she quickly flinched away from me.

"I fell." She mumbled.

"Are you lying?"

"Not entirely." She looked down at her shoes.

I waited for her to continue.

"Do you want to go to the park later?" She asked brightly.

Changing the subject…

"Me and Ava kinda of had plans…" I awkwardly said.

"Oh. Well, have fun then." She walked away.

* * *

I'm kinda nervous for tonight.

_Ava is going to meet my parents._

I told my parents that I needed to talk to them over dinner and that I was going to bring a guest.

Mom was so excited, she was bouncing like a 5 year old.

I picked Ava up at her house and drove back to mine.

We walked inside and I told her to stay in the hall way.

"Mom, Dad. I want you to meet my girlfriend-"

Before I could say her name Mom got up and hugged me tightly.

"I told you James! Oh my, Robbie finally asked Cat out!"

I mentally faced palm myself.

"Hi. Sorry to disappoint." Ava walked in the living room.

My mom's expression was priceless.

She went bright red as soon as Ava entered the room.

"My girlfriend Ava." I said.

My dad chuckled at my mom's reaction.

"Hi. I'm James. Nice to meet you Ava." He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." She shook his hand.

"Where are my manners? I'm Eleanor." She gave Ava a hug.

...

Dinner was kinda of awkward.

In my head, the whole meeting my parents thing was going to be perfect, flawless.

_It didn't._

And I knew Ava was uncomfortable with being around them so I cut dinner short.

"So, who wants desert?" Mom politely asked getting up.

"Actually," Everyone turned their heads to me. "Me and Ava had plans for desert."

She looked at me weird.

"We'll skip desert, if that's okay with you guys?" I turned to my parents.

"Oh, of course sweetie. Have fun." Mom said.

I drove to our little ice cream shop.

She was quiet the whole way and even after we got our orders, she didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be that awful." I smiled apologetically.

She looked over to me.

"What was that all about?" She asked quietly.

"I-They made a mistake that's all. It was a stupid assumption."

"Was it? You can't deny that you two don't have something. I ignored it long enough but it's just too much. Even your mom thought she was your girlfriend Robbie."

"What me and Cat have is a friendship. She's my best friend Ava. And she's with Jake. I thought it was clear that we were nothing but great friends."

"Do you really believe what you're saying? Or does she know that you are just her friend? I need to know what are your true feelings for her. I can't be dating a boy who's in love with his best friend. It's not fair Robbie." She looked down at her ice cream.

I lifted her chin up.

"It's true. Believe me."

She didn't look convinced.

"So, you say you're not in love with her." I nodded. "But if you were in a sinking canoe with me and Cat and you could only save one, who would you choose?"

She looked me dead in the eyes.

…

"Wha-what?" I asked stupidly.

"That's exactly my point. You can't say you choose me. Cause you wouldn't choose me if you were in that situation. I'm your girlfriend. You shouldn't even think twice."

"I'm sorry but I don't know where this is all coming from. What's your problem with Cat?"

"I don't have a problem with Cat. I have a problem with the fact that my boyfriend's life revolves around another girl. And that girl happens to be Cat." She got up.

"Where are you going?" I got up as well.

"Going for a walk. I think-"

"Better when you're walking." I finished for her.

She gave me a sad smile.

After what seemed the longest walk ever she stopped.

"You know I love don't you?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah I do."

In that moment she looked at me expecting to hear something more from me.

_But my mouth didn't move._

And I don't know why, but I couldn't say «I love you too».

* * *

**A/N: Double update! **

**Guest Reviewer: In chapter 10, I think, Robbie asked Cat why she didn't report her parents to the police and she explained to him. **

**What did you think of Cabbie in this chapter? They are pretty cute, huh? **

**I don't know if you remember but in earlier chapters Cat couldn't say I love you back to Jake. Do you see a pattern? x)**

**I hope you liked the chapter, and the little Cabbie action. It can't be too much though. Robbie has a girlfriend after all. **

**xo -Sofia **


	20. Saved by Prince Charming

Robbie POV:

Cat has been sleeping at my house for over a week.

Every night she comes crying to me and I stay up with her, trying to calm her down until she falls asleep.

And every time I ask what is making her so upset, she refuses to tell me.

So, as you might guess, I am not getting much sleep lately.

Ava already asked me why I wasn't sleeping too well, but I couldn't tell her.

I mean, what am I suppose to say?

Oh, Cat's keeping me up? She would flip out!

And we've been shaky after the night I took her for dinner with my parents…

_This would tear us apart_.

And that's the last thing I want to happen.

And I know that's not fair lying to her but it's for the best.

But back to Cat.

She's lying next to me, running her nails up and down my chest.

As for me, I'm letting her cry to my chest while I softly massage her ribs, hoping I can reassure her.

I think it's working, cause her breathing is getting heavier.

When she finally fell asleep, I tried to get out of the room without waking her up.

She sleeps on my bed, I sleep on the couch. That's the rule.

I just stay with her until she falls asleep.

Mom and dad asked me why I have been sleeping in the couch and I told them, I've been having trouble sleeping in my room.

I think my mom would have an heart attack if she knew that I had a girl sleeping in my bed.

"Robbie?" Cat groggily spoke.

_Shit, I woke her up._

"What's wrong?" I softly asked, sitting on the end of my bed.

"Please stay…" She begged.

"I…Of course." I got under the covers again.

She repositioned herself next to me.

This time she was basically on top of me.

"Cat…can you scooch back a little please?" I politely asked.

She barely moved, but it was better than anything.

"Since you're already awake, can you tell me please what's been going on?"

She didn't speak for a few minutes so I waited for her.

"My dad…he's back in town…and he and my mom made up." She quietly said.

_What?_

"How- I mean, when?"

"The day I first came here crying…That's when I found out." She replied.

I pulled her closer to me.

"Did he gave you that bruise?"

"Yeah… and not just that one…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Please don't tell Jade. I haven't told Aunt Emi either but I don't want to. Aunt Emi would move back to L.A. and I can't be the one crashing her dreams."

"Promise. I'm so sorry…" I kissed the top of her head.

She started to cry again, but this time she wasn't making any noise.

Tears streamed down her face silently.

I kissed her wet cheek over and over again.

* * *

In the morning I woke up with a petite redhead happily staring down at me.

"Someone woke up in a good mood." I said as I sat on the bed so I could face her.

"Someone gave me a reason to smile again."

She sat against the bed frame and put her head on my shoulder.

We stayed like that for about 5 minutes but we were brought back to reality when Jade called Cat to know why she was late for school.

_I forgot we had school._

At school, I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying cause Cat's situation was occupying all of my mind.

That's when I had an idea.

_How could I not think of this earlier?_

* * *

Cat POV:

Remember when I told you about the story Aunt Emi used to tell me?

As I grew up I learned that fairytales don't happen in real life.

Happily ever after doesn't happen in the real world.

But life proved me wrong.

I was cleaning the mess Liam made after one of his «projects» when I heard the doorbell ring.

Robbie was standing there with a giant suitcase next to him.

He went straight to my room and opened all of my drawers and closet doors.

I just stood there trying to figure out what was he doing.

"Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help me?" He asked, emptying the first drawer.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm packing your clothes. More help, less talking."

I started to get all of my clothes out of my closet and he put it in the suitcase.

"It's not big enough…Jesus Cat, why do you have so many clothes?"

I giggled.

"I'll get another one." I said walking away to my parents room.

When I came back, he was as red as a tomato.

"I think you should empy that drawer yourself." He said not meeting my gaze.

I looked to see what was he talking about.

_It had my underwear in it._

"Yeah, I'll do that." I replied.

It took us about an hour and a half to get all of my stuff out.

Once he put the 2 suitcases and the bag in the trunk he drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He had a goofy smile on his mouth.

He stopped the car and I looked around.

_I've never been here before._

He led the way to an apartment.

He stopped at the apartment door.

"Oh, I almost forgot your surprise." He took a little box out of his back pocket.

I took the box and opened it.

_What in the world?_

Inside it had a single pink key.

I just looked up at him in confusion.

He took the key from me and opened the door.

"Welcome to your new house." He said.

My surprise is a freaking house?!

"Ro-Robbie…I…I…"

"Well, it was my grandpa's old studio but we can make it a house. He gave it to me when he passed away. But you need it more that I do so…" He trailed off.

I felt tears cascading down my cheeks.

"What do you think?" He asked excitedly.

"I love it! I love it!" I jumped to his arms. "It's perfect!"

Robbie showed me around.

It had a small kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, and the place the living room used to be, was a home studio.

"We can move things around and get a couch if you want." He said brightly.

I was so happy that I couldn't do anything but smile.

And Robbie was too.

"Robbie I can't thank you enough…" I said putting my clothes away.

We were unpacking all of my stuff.

"You don't have to thank me." He shyly said.

I stopped what I was doing, walking towards him.

"Yes I do. I really appreciate the gesture. Not everyone would do that for me, yet you did."

I lost myself in his deep brown eyes.

I could swear that I saw him lean in so I did the same.

A shiver went down my spine when his hot breath hit my face.

_All I want is the taste that his lips allow._

His voice, singing this song that day at Karaoke Dokie, echoed through my head.

I was a inch away from his lips and his phone went off.

_Ughh!_

Great timing…

"Uhm, I really should go now…I'm really glad you liked it." He awkwardly stepped back.

I didn't move. I just stood in the same place, eyes semi-closed, leaning forward.

"I-I'm gonna go now. ahm…bye."

Only 5 minutes after he left, I was able to move my legs again.

I looked like an idiot standing there.

Where did I put my phone?

…

Oh, it's in my pocket…

_Idiot._

I called Aunt Emi and she picked her phone at the first ring.

"Hi Aunt Emi!"

"Someone's excited! Hi Cat!" She laughed a bit.

"I have news! Big, happy news!" I said.

"Okay, tell me already." She chuckled.

"I moved out!"

"Where to?" She asked clearly surprised.

"I have my own apartment. Well, it's not actually mine but Robbie said I can stay as long as I want-"

"Hold up. You moved in with Robbie? I let Jade moved in with Beck, but I don't know how I fell about you moving in with a boy- In fact, I do know how I feel about it. I don't like it." She talked without breathing.

"I didn't move in with Robbie." I giggled. "He gave me the key to his grandpa's old studio."

"Oh…And do you like it?" She asked a little bit calmed down.

"Yeah. It's small but it's perfect. I would feel lonely if it was a big place."

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie. And so proud. I guess the prince charming did save the pretty princess after all, huh?"

I smiled.

"I guess he did."

Talking to Aunt Emi made me realize that I was forgetting a character of the story.

_Jake._

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

Jake finally arrived to the park where I told him to meet me at.

I was at the swings, thinking what was I gonna say to him.

He leaned down to kiss me so I turned my head away.

"Something's wrong?" He looked at me weird.

"Well, yeah actually. Us."

"Uh…I'm not really following you?" He was more confused than ever.

"I don't know how to say this Jake but…we're just not right for each other."

"You-You're breaking up with me?" He sounded outraged.

"Jake it's not you. It's me. I-" He cut me off.

"Classic! I see movies too, you know?"

"Jake, listen to me! It's me! I just don't love you. I'm in love with someone else..." I said getting worked up.

"You selfish bitch!" He yelled.

"Hey asshole, shut your mouth. You have no right to talk to her like that."

I whipped my head around and smiled.

There he was again in his shiny armor.

Jake made his way to Robbie and tried to punch him.

The dummy thought the «nerdy» guy wouldn't be strong to face him.

_He was wrong._

In a minute he was in the ground wincing in pain.

"Robbie!" I said going for a hug.

He hugged me back.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder so I looked up.

"I guess you still can't get through your thick head that you aren't supposed to get your paws on my boyfriend." Ava glared at me.

I immediately let go off Robbie.

"Ava, c'mon. Play nice." He warned her.

* * *

**A/N: Only 4 more chapters. I hope you liked this one :) Tell me what you think.**

**xo -Sofia**


	21. And I Let Him Go

Cat POV:

I was coloring a book in my bed when someone knocked on the door.

It must be Jade.

I invited the gang to come over so they could see my new home.

_I'm so excited._

Only Robbie said he couldn't make it.

_Phoey..._

"Hi!" I greeted Beck and Jade.

"Hey Cat." Beck smiled.

"It smells like dead bodies and rat poop." Jade immediately said gazing around the room.

"Jadey! It does not! I cleaned it from head to toe. Well, houses don't have heads…or toes for that matter-"

"Cat, focus." Jade snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh, right. So, do you want a tour?"

"Of course."

I showed them around and they loved it.

Well, Jade didn't exactly say she liked it but I could tell she was happy I found a new «safe place».

We were hanging out in my room since I still don't have a living room.

Jade was lying in her stomach on my bed, I was sitting «criss-cross applesauce» style next to her and Beck was on the floor.

"You seem perfectly happy." Jade commented.

"I finally got away from them Jadey. Of course I'm happy."

"I was talking about the break up. I expected to see you crying your eyes out or something."

"Oh…I-Beck, no offense but me and Jake just don't connect. I really liked him, or at least I thought I did but that spark that everyone talks about, that spark that you and Beck or your mom and Brian have, wasn't there."

"The spark that you and Robbie have." Beck spoke.

Both me and Jade looked at him.

"What? It's true! Everyone can see it!" He said defensively.

"I know it's true, but since when did you become Dr. Love?" Jade asked him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Can I ask you something Beck?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Why were you so against me and Jake dating?"

"Cat, he's my little cousin and I love him but sometimes he can be a real pain in the butt. He's a player and you're Cat. Innocent, pretty, little Cat. And besides, Robbie's my friend. My bro. How could I support your decision of dating a guy that's not him?" He honestly said.

I was speechless.

_Maybe it isn't too late after all._

"Jake's just a pretty face." Jade added.

Knock, knock

"I'll get it." Beck got up.

So it was just me and Jade.

My cheeks were getting bright red as I felt her piercing blue eyes judging me.

"Jadey stop staring at me. I'm getting uncomfortable…" I avoided her gaze.

"I'm not gonna say a word cause I know that you know exactly how I feel about this."

"Cat…I heard about the break up…C'mere." Tori entered the room coming for a hug.

"Hi Tori. It's okay, really." I hugged her back.

"Hey Lil'Red. How are you feeling?" Andre asked apologetically.

I hugged him as well.

"Guys I'm really fine. Me and Jake just don't click, that's all. It wasn't meant to be." I reassured them.

"I'm glad you think that way. He's not worth your tears."

"No offense Beck." She quickly added.

"Non taken." He laughed.

"I gotta be honest man. I'm happy that he doesn't have to hang out with us anymore." Andre stated.

"Amen to that. I don't know how you managed to deal with him Cat. He's obviously hot but he's an idiot." Jade said.

"And the way he talked about Robbie…I just wanted to slap his whole face. The poor guy never did a thing to Jake!" Tori added.

Hey! I'm still right here and I can hear you.

They're talking like I wasn't even in the same room!

"Well, we all know that he's a jerk and that I was stupid enough to date him, but I wanna talk about something else." I interrupted their conversation.

For about 2 hours, we just relaxed in my room, laughed, talked and we even tried to get the home studio to work.

_We failed at that last one._

"Maybe we could order pizza and watch a movie!" I talked.

"First of all, you don't have a TV. Second, me and Beck had dinner plans." Jade replied.

"Well, we have to go too. We had plans for dinner too."

We all looked at Tori and then at Andre.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Dinner plans?" I asked.

"I..Yeah we kinda…How do I put this…" Andre was choking in his own words.

We silently waited for him to find the right words.

Since he couldn't speak, we turned to Tori.

"What?! Why are you looking like that to me?"

Jade smirked.

"Vegaaa…"

"Oh alright! We are going on a date! Happy now?!" She angrily said.

We exchanged knowing looks and started laughing.

"Whatever!" Tori said even angrier.

* * *

Knock, knock

I made my way to the door.

"Jade? Is it you?" I asked.

"No." A male voice said.

I instantly opened the door.

"Robbie!" I jumped in his arms.

"You know, you shouldn't open your door like that if you don't know who it is." He acknowledged closing the door behind him.

"I knew it was you." I dragged him by his hand to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No. I already had dinner. Thanks." He smiled.

I finished my plate and put it down on the sink.

"So, what brings you here?" I dragged him again, this time to my bedroom.

"I wanted to see how you were. I heard about the break up…"He awkwardly said.

"I'm good. Me and Jake weren't really made for each other. Imagine a penguin dating a polar bear. They can't cause one lives in the North pole and the other-"

"I get it Cat."

I laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"I just imagined a polar bear and a penguin dating." I giggled.

He laughed too.

"That would be pretty weird."

"Oh, I got a text from my mom today." I tell him.

"What did she want." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Glad you took all of your '_bad word'_ out of the house. Now you won't be able to ruin my relationship with your father. Have a nice life." I read out loud.

"She's horrible. I don't know how someone can be so cruel..."He trailed off.

Then I noticed a big box with a big pink bow.

"Hey Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?" I pointed to the box that was lying on the floor.

"Oh, your present! I bought you a gift to cheer you up." He picked the box up.

_How did I not notice he was carrying a box?_

I immediately ripped the wrapping paper. And open it.

Inside was a beautiful pink guitar.

"No dreamer is ever too small; No dream is ever too big" was written on it.

My name was too.

"Robbie…"

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I-I love it…"

"Now you can play whenever you want. You still remember what I taught you, right?"

"Of course I do." I giggled.

"Can you play a little for me?"

I started to strum the guitar.

"Opps." I giggled. "Wrong chord."

He chuckled.

"I kinda changed the lyrics..." I warned him.

He nodded.

_Well I only need the light when it's burning low _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know I love him when I let him go._

_Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low _

_Only hate the road when I'm missing home _

_Only know I love him when I let him go, _

_And I let him go._

_Staring at the bottom of my glass _

_Hoping one day I'll make a dream last _

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast. _

_I see him when I close my eyes _

_Maybe one day I'll understand why _

_Everything I touch surely dies. _

_But I only need the light when it's burning low _

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow _

_Only know I love him when I let him go. _

_Only know I've been high when I'm feeling low _

_Only hate the road when I'm missing home _

_Only know I love him when I let him go, _

_And I let him go. _

"I don't know the rest."

"Where did you learn that? I never taught you that song." He inquired.

"I've been practicing at school. And I learned a bit of this song." I replied.

"I'm glad that I bought you a guitar then." He smiled.

I put the guitar down.

I don't think he caught my hint...

Boy, I just serenade you and you didn't noticed.

"Scared about graduation?" I asked him.

"Well, I think we all are. The future is always a terrifying thing."

"Yeah, it is. But it's not so scary if you have the ones you love right by your side." I said. "How are you and Ava, by the way?"

"We…To be honest, I don't really know. It's been shaky. I feel like one single blow will take down everything we built so far."

"Really? You two seemed inseparable…So in love…" I trailed off.

"That's the thing Cat. I can't say I love her. She's my girlfriend and the words «I love you» won't come out." He sighed.

"Maybe you're a penguin and she's a polar bear…" I said.

"Why does she gets to be the polar bear?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

I giggled.

"That's not the point Robbie. Maybe it's not meant to be."

"At this rate, I'll die alone." He sounded defeated.

"You won't die alone silly. You have me." I smiled.

"Thanks Cat but that's not what I meant. My mom will eventually want grandchildren." He joked.

_We'd have pretty cute kids._

"What?" He gave me an odd look.

_Shit! Did I said that out loud?_

"Yes you did. And since when do you swear?"

"I was better with my mouth shut." I mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

"No I'm not Robbie. This is killing me! And I can't hold it in anymore. I know it's wrong to even think of you that way since you have a girlfriend but…I-I just want you. Like…Real bad. I need you to hold me close and tell me that I'm the only girl in your mind…in your heart. I want to fall asleep in your arms for the rest of my nights and wake up next to you every morning. I need you Robbie." I came closer.

…

"Wha-…wha?"

"I love you Robbie. I have butterflies on my stomach whenever I'm around you. My heart melts every time I see your goofy smile. I have goosebumps every time you touch me."

"Are you serious right now?" He got up.

"I've never been so serious in my life."

"You-…You just simply love to make me miserable, don't you?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You'd pretend you didn't know how I felt about you, making me feel like shit. You jumped from guy to guy, not even caring how bad you'd hurt me. Now, I find a girl who loves me and I can't take the next step on our relationship cause I can't say I love her. I can't say I love my girlfriend and that's your fault! You're stringing me along like a freaking puppy on a leash. I can't take you out of my mind! How do you think my girlfriend thinks about that, huh?" He was getting worked up.

"Robbie, I can't help how I feel. I love you-"

"Stop saying things you don't really mean Cat! That's just cruel!" He yelled.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered looking at my lap.

…

"I-…" He sighed. "Cat, please don't cry."

He sat next to me.

"Kitty, look at me." I looked up from my lap to his regretful eyes. "I'm sorry I yelled but I can't believe you. And I definitely can't trust my heart with you. Not again."

"I know." I quietly said sniffing.

* * *

Robbie POV:

_UGHH!_

Why can't I let her go?

_Wait…_

Cat's stringing me along but what am I doing to Ava?

Maybe we're not that different.

_I'm just as cruel as her._

Ava doesn't deserve that.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) How are you today? I'm definitely great! I'm pratically on summer break. I only have to go to school in the 18 and the 21 to do two exams. And I'm finally getting my driver's license! In Portugal you can only drive when you're 18 so, since I'm about to turn 18 I get to start taking classes for that :)**

**What did you think of this chapter? I hoped you liked Cabbie in this one, althought they kinda fought. They were still adorable x)**

**I used that quote on the guitar cause I thought it was the most fitting one. Whenever I was feeling down thinking I couldn't achieve anything, my grandma would always say that to me. It is kinda our little inside joke since she's 4 foot and 11 inches tall and I'm 5 foot 1 :) And since Cat it's prettty small too, I thought I would add that in :)**

**Oh, and I thought you gave up on my story morecupcakesplz. You haven't reviewed in forever and when I woke up this morning I had 5 reviews all from you :) It made my day.**

**xo -Sofia**


	22. Love Game

Jade POV:

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Robbie and I fought."

Me and Cat were at Jet Brew near Hollywood Arts cause she called me saying we needed to talk.

"How's that my problem?"

"Jadey! You're not helping." She yelped.

"What do you want me to say Cat? This is something that only you can help yourself. I've warned you enough times didn't I?"

"Yes. But I don't know what to do. I finally tell him how I feel and he gets mad!"

"He has a girlfriend now. You are not the only girl in his life now. And that was selfish of you to go and tell him you love him. What were you expecting? «Oh Cat, I love you. Let's run way together and live happily ever after»? «I'll dump my girlfriend that loves me to get together with you»?"

"That doesn't sound so bad actually." She mumbled.

"Cat! Wake up. This is real life. You're not a baby anymore. Stop living in your perfect little world and go after what you want. Don't be waiting for the other person to make the first move. You had your chance for that. But now he's happy with someone else. If you truly love him, let him be happy with Ava. If they don't work out it was not meant to be and you have your second chance. But for right now, let him alone."

"What if they do work out?"

"Then you'll forever regret not telling him you loved him when he kissed you at the Cow-Wow."

"Jadey!" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"You made this mess. Go clean it yourself." I told her.

"How?" She asked.

"Cat, I'm not going to spoon-feed you. Take your mother for instance. How many times did she hurt and disappointed you?"

"I don't know…Too many." She quietly said.

"Do you trust her?"

"Of course not. That would be dumb. All she can do is disappoint me more. I can't trust her or else I'll end up getting hurt."

"Exactly." I said proving my point.

"What does that have to do with me and Robbie?" She asked, clearly not getting what I said.

"You don't have the slightest clue, do you?" I sighed. "Cat, you've hurt Robbie so many times, he doesn't trust you anymore. Why did you two fought?"

"I told him I love him."

"See? He can't trust you with his heart. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think…Why can't he trust me though?"

"Ughh Cat! You broke his heart too many times. He doesn't believe that you actually love him. For real. When he tried telling you how he felt, you pushed your own feelings aside. That's why." I was getting frustrated with her.

"I guess that makes sense…But I do love him Jadey. I'm being serious. I'm not playing with his heart." She pathetically confessed.

"It's not to me you have to prove that. You have to prove that to Robbie."

"Oh, right."

* * *

Robbie POV:

I couldn't sleep last night thanks to Cat.

Her words kept swirling through my brain and I couldn't focus on anything.

_I don't get her…_

All she does is break my heart, yet I can't stop thinking that maybe she is being truthful.

Well, part of my brain is hoping she was saying the truth.

But the other part is screaming to get away from her.

It was selfish of her to confess her feelings when I was telling her about my Ava issues.

_I'm happy with her._

Ava truly loves me.

The smartest choice would be to keep her around.

That's what my brain is telling me.

My heart? Well, he doesn't really agree on that.

Cat is so wrong for me. _But it feels so right…_

My heart and mind kept battling for about half an hour, not getting to any conclusions.

What I did realized was that I had to have a serious talk with Ava.

She has the right to know my current struggle.

_**Can you meet me at the park? I need to talk to you. xo –Robbie**_

_**Sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes. xo –Ava**_

When I got there, Ava was sitting on the bench we usually sit.

We would come here after getting some ice cream and we would just talk.

About anything, about everything.

That's one of her best qualities.

_She's a great listener._

"Hey." She pecked me on the lips.

"Hi." I sighed.

"Robbie, you can just tell me." She patted the bench for me to sit.

"I've been confused. I can't think straight but I thought that you had the right to know what's been bugging me."

"Ok. I appreciate that."

"I really like you Ava. I liked you for the very first minute I saw you. You are the reason my confidence grew and you changed who I used to be." I paused.

"But…" She continued for me.

"But I can't say I love you cause I don't know if that's true…Cat-"

"Cat is the one who owns your heart. As much you don't like it, she's does. That's why you can't move on…with me." She looked at her lap.

For the first time I saw Ava cry.

And that nearly broke my heart.

_I'm just like Cat._

I pulled her into my chest, trying to comfort her.

She put her arms around me, not wanting to let go.

We stayed there for a long time before pulling apart.

She gave me one last squeeze and then spoke up.

"Robbie I understand your situation. We don't choose the people we fall in love with. But I can't be the second option. I have to let you go. Sometimes we have to just let go…Let the ones we love be happy somewhere else if they are not happy with you. Just remember, you are special. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. You were my first and that I'll never forget. May you don't forget either."

With that I pulled her into a long, full of love and bitterness, kiss.

_Our last kiss._

She was letting me go and I had to do the same.

* * *

I was in my room letting this feeling of emptiness sinking in.

Remembering when we first met, how we started dating, our first time that weekend when her parents were out of town…

We didn't take anything slow.

It all just happened.

And I didn't mind cause it was part of her personality.

_She's blunt._

If she wants something she will tell you.

If she doesn't like something, she will tell you too.

_She's not complicated._

She's forward but I don't see that as a bad thing.

Knock knock.

"Come in."

My dad walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you buddy?"

"I'm awful…"

"Look kid, I can't tell you, you won't get hurt playing this love game. Cause you will. But we chose to play it cause the reward it's too much to ignore. I won my prize. She's downstairs right now. But I got hurt before winning. A lot. But she's definitely worth it. You'll find your prize someday. For now, you just have to keep playing."

"What if I'm a loser?" I asked.

"No one's a loser if they play. The only losers are the ones that are too afraid to play."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem. Just remember, don't give up."

He walked out closing the door behind him.

And there it was the feeling again.

The hole in my heart that only one person could fill in.

Its all about taking risks.

And I had to take mine.

* * *

Cat POV:

I need Robbie to trust me again.

And telling him won't do.

I have to show him that I truly care.

So I need to think of something that will make him see that he owns my heart entirely and completely.

_He's my forever boy._

And I just want to be his forever girl.

* * *

**A/N: Only two more to go! Aww, Ava got her heart broken :( What did you think of the breakup? I didn't want to make Ava a b*tch cause Robbie didn't deserve that. And neither one of them deserved an ugly breakup. I thought it was a sweet moment even though they were breaking up... Are you excited for Cabbie? What do you think Cat would do? **

**So many questions xD I wanna know what you guys thought :)**

**Until tomorrow.**

**xo -Sofia**


	23. I Think You're Swell

Robbie POV:

I woke up with the brightness of the sun hitting my eyes.

_I forgot to close the shutters._

I put my glasses and sit back on my bed.

I was about to take my phone off the charger when I noticed a pair of glasses just like mine, except they were hot pink.

Next to them was a pink post-it.

I grabbed them instead.

**_"Cause you're the first thing I want to see in the morning."_**

_What the heck?_

I went downstairs to ask my mom if she was the one who put that on my room.

"Good morning Robbie. Breakfast's ready." She put a plate with a red velvet cupcake on the table.

"Mom-"

"Eat Robbie." She left the kitchen.

The cupcake had a note as well.

**_"Cause you're just as sweet as a cupcake."_**

This is freaking me out…

After finishing the cupcake, that was delicious by the way, I walked upstairs to my bathroom to get ready for school.

The mirror had freaking pink tooth paste all over it.

**_"Cause you're smile takes me to heaven."_**

_I'm not cleaning that up._

I brushed my teeth and came downstairs.

"Mom, I'm leaving." I hollered.

"Okay sweetie. Have a nice day at school." She hollered back.

I picked my backpack and keys but a pink blur caught my eye.

I had a new key on my key-chain.

It was a pink heart-shaped key.

**_"Cause you got the key to my heart."_**

Only two people could do something like this.

_Ava or Cat._

Yeah right. Cat.

Let's be real…Cat wouldn't go through all this trouble.

So, it had to be Ava.

I stepped out of the house.

The pathway that crosses our front garden had little pink candles going along it sides.

On the concrete was written _**"Cause you guide my way."**_ with pink chalk.

I walked to my car and hopped inside.

_Are you serious?_

My steering wheel was covered with pink butterfly stickers.

**_"Cause you drive me insane with all the butterflies on my belly that you make me feel."_**

What's up with the pink?

I got to HA and Tori came running to me.

I stepped out of the car.

"What's up, Tori?" I greeted.

"Morning Robbie. Delivery for you." She handed me another note and a pink guitar pick.

**_"Cause you're the soundtrack to my life."_**

"Tori who gave you-" I looked up to see I was talking with myself.

She had left.

_It's going to be an interesting day…_

I made my way to my locker to get my books out.

Instead, what looked like 100 highlighters fell out of my locker.

Can you guess the color?

Yep. _Pink._

A post-it was on the inside side of the door.

**_"Cause you're the highlight of my day."_**

I walked in Sikowitz class and went to my regular seat.

Well, I tried to take my seat but it was already taken.

By a giant teddy bear!

Like, seriously the thing is about my size.

But way fatter.

_At least it's brown and not obnoxiously pink._

Only his bow tie was pink.

**_"Cause you're the best cuddle buddy."_**

I spent the whole class thinking how I was going to put that beast in my car.

I kept the other gifts so I had to keep this one too.

And whoever bought it must have spent a lot of money.

_And a lot of time too._

I have to give the person some credit.

This is like those grand gestures that you only see in movies.

Although in movies is the guy that does this kind of thing.

Now that I'm thinking, when me and Ava were together, I never did anything like that for her…

I mean, we would always take walks together and stuff. We'd go to the beach but I never thought of anything to surprise her…

_Was I a bad boyfriend?_

"-here it is you're last week assignment."

I looked up to see my teacher handing me my assignment.

"Congratulations." She smiled.

I got an A+.

_A pink A+ to be exact._

**_"Cause you're the smartest boy I know."_**

Oh my god, even the teachers know who's doing this!

* * *

It was lunch time but before meeting up with the gang, I went to the bathroom.

_It was no surprise that I found another note._

On the bathroom mirror was, glued with duck tape, a pink eye patch like pirates wear.

**_"Cause you traumatized me when we played pirates."_**

That was the moment I realized who was doing this.

I quickly went to the Asphalt Café looking for her.

"Have you seen her?" I asked Jade who was already eating.

"Go get your lunch. You got a special menu." Beck smirked.

I literally ran to Festus food truck.

"Oh, Robbie! Here, take this." He said handing me a paper bag from Taco Guapo.

With pink marker, the brown bag had the message: "Cause you lost your «vegirnity» with me."

I laughed at the word.

When we had to come to school on a Sunday for detention…

Jade made me ate a Taco and I'm a vegan.

I returned to the table but they were already gone.

On top of the table was a pair of pink tap shoes.

I took the note and read it.

**_"Cause you make me dance like a fool."_**

I rushed inside the school.

At the door was something I never thought I would see in my life.

_Jade West was dressed-up as an angel._

A legit angel, with the white long dress, the white feather wings and even an halo.

What was pink you wonder?

_Her lips._

She was wearing a bright neon pink lipstick.

"Here. Read." She said flatly.

**_"Cause you're my guardian angel."_**

"Now follow me." She demanded.

I did as she told me without even protesting.

There was only one little problem.

We were in the main hall where the whole school had their eyes on me.

I'm not gonna lie, I was getting quite uncomfortable.

On the top of the steps someone was holding a giant note.

I couldn't see the person from the waist up but I knew who it was.

The petite red haired girl lowered the sign and I was able to see her beautiful face.

She was smiling warmly at me and I smiled back.

**_"Cause I think you're swell too."_**

She tossed the sign aside giggling.

She sat on a stool and Andre gave her the pink guitar I gave to her.

She started playing it.

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_You're the nugget in my ChickenMc _

_The peanuts in my butter _

_Adding fiber to our diets _

_Beneficial for each other _

_You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth _

_You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t _

_You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger _

_You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger _

_Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees _

_You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey _

_You're Akeelah, I'm the bee _

_You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water _

_You're New York, I'm the buildings _

_You're my mother, I'm your father _

_And I think you're swell. _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell._

_If you're Bobby I'll be Whitney _

_If you're Method I'll be Redman _

_If you're Carrie I'm Samantha _

_If you're Oprah I'll be Stedman. _

_If you're Leia I'm Han Solo _

_If you're Warbuks I'll be Annie _

_If you're puff the magic dragon I'll be Peter, Paul, and Mary. _

_I love you like a Cops marathon on TV, _

_I love you more than the original star wars trilogy _

_I am the walrus, you are the goo goo gajoo _

_I'm a whole lot of nothing, you are the much ado _

_When I say I'm in love it's more than any love has meant _

_And if we ever go jogging I'll be your antiperspirant _

_And I think you're swell. _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_And everyday when you're walking down the street _

_Is like every other day because you're constantly walking down the street _

_And everyday I'm only thinking about you _

_And a bunch of other important things, but primarily you _

_And that's true _

_'Cuz I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I'll be the Jagger to your Richards _

_The Bruce Willis to your Die Hard _

_If you're a molten lava room I'll be the one inept guard _

_You're the tofu to my hippie the words in my dictionary _

_If you're sporty and ginger I'll be baby posh and scary _

_We go together like pastrami on rye _

_Like watching titanic and trying not to cry _

_You're in my mind like a song _

_You're in my head like a zombie _

_You're more fun than Frisbee in the park _

_Or popping edamame. _

_We go together like a parade and confetti _

_And later if you're hungry I'll make you some spaghetti _

_And I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

_I think you're swell _

Andre took the guitar from her.

I was smiling widely at her and she was doing the same.

She came running down the steps jumping to my arms like she always does.

I caught her mid air and pulled her into a long and loving kiss.

She pulled apart.

Cat was resting her forehead in mine and looking straight to my eyes.

"I'm sorry for taking so long to realize that keeping you away wasn't the solution. You know I'm not really smart-"

I kissed her again.

"Don't say that about yourself. You're perfection. You're everything." I said.

Cat tighten her grip around me.

"Please don't let me go. I desperately need you." She whispered.

"I won't."

I put her down and she turned away from me.

"Thank you everybody for helping me with all of this. I'm eternally grateful."

She then turned to me.

"Robbie, do you want to know something?" She asked with that beautiful bright smile on her lips.

"Sure, kitty."

"I love you." She said genuinely.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked Cat's idea to get Robbie back :) What did you think?**

**xo -Sofia**


	24. And Forever Began

Cat POV:

Today's graduation day.

The day we've feared to come.

To be honest, I'm not afraid anymore.

A lot has changed in the short period of time it passed.

Tori and Andre are officially together.

They did tried to hide it cause they didn't know how to tells us.

We found out when we saw them making out on the janitor's closet.

Beck is going to sell his RV after graduation and he and Jade are looking for a new home.

_They can't live in the RV forever after all._

Aunt Emi and Brian are thinking of adopting a baby.

And I'm so excited!

We're going to have a little baby in the family!

My dad met a woman and dumped my mom once more.

I think she finally realized she was wasting her life and she is now on rehab.

Liam is in a mental hospital, trying to get better as well.

He's going to be there for at least 6 months.

Since they couldn't afford the hospital bills, Aunt Emi is helping mom out on money issues.

Can you believe that 3 months ago was Aunt Emi having the money problems?

But mom's her best friend after all. And if she's willing to try to get clean, she's gonna support her till the end.

As for me, I'm still living in the same place.

_But I do have news too._

I finally have a living room! With a TV!

Beck, Andre and Robbie helped me getting all that crap that wasn't working out of the house.

I redecorated the place, painted the walls and put some pictures up.

Now it's more Cat-like.

Oh and I have a roommate!

Robbie moved in with me!

In the beginning he refused to sleep in the bed with me so he would sleep on the couch.

He got used to it after days of begging him to not sleep in the living room.

That's why I'm not so scared of the future.

I have all the people I care about right by my side.

"Hey cutie." Robbie kissed my forehead.

"Hi. You nervous?" I asked.

"A little…What about you?"

I spotted Aunt Emi and Brian.

"Oh, Robbie I want you to meet some people!" I dragged him by his wrist.

"Cat!"

"AUNT EMI!" I screamed from excitement.

We crashed in a tight hug.

"Oh, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too baby."

When I let go of her I hugged Brian.

"Hey. How are you?" He hugged me back.

"Great." I replied.

"And you must be Robbie." Aunt Emi hugged him as well.

"Yeah. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Well, she can't say the same about you…" Jade suddenly appeared.

"Jadey! Quit being mean." I furrowed my eyebrows.

Both Brian and Aunt Emi laughed.

"Oh and don't you think I'm going to spend like an hour taking stupid pictures. I'll let you take one each and that's it." Jade turned to her mother.

"Jade, that's rude. She's Cat's aunt and I'm trying to impress here…I would appreciate if you kept your mouth shut." Robbie hissed.

"Don't tell me how to talk to my mom!"

I laughed at the two.

Robbie just looked even more confused.

"You two are cousins?" He raised his eyebrow.

"No silly." I giggled. "She's not really my aunt. She's my mom's best friend. But she took care of me since I can remember, and I always called her that. I thought you knew."

"Oh…I didn't." Was all he could say.

I introduced Tori and Andre to them too.

We took a bunch of pictures and created memories.

_Much to Jade's dismay._

We laughed and told stories from when we first came to Hollywood Arts.

How Tori was forced to sing in the big show case cause Trina's tongue looked like it was going to explode.

And how Jade gave a coffee bath to Tori on her first day.

_Man it feels just like yesterday._

The ceremony was about to start so we headed off to the Auditorium.

* * *

One by one, everyone of our group of friends were called to receive the diploma.

_Aunt Emi was crying by now._

Tori walked up the stage to give her speech.

"We are all gather here today to celebrate a new beginning on our lives: Adult world. Yesterday we wanted to be princesses and astronauts. Now, we have the difficult task to find ourselves and find what makes us happy. Yesterday we came as children. Now, we're leaving as adults and this is the first day of the rest of our lives. In my time in this school I've learned to not be afraid of the unknown. I learned that taking risks make us progress. If you take a risk and succeed, you're progressing. If you fail, you learn with your mistakes and that's progressing as well. So taking risks and defying our fears can lead us to great things. I came to this school for taking the risk of singing in the big show case, and I stayed at this school cause I confronted my fear of the unknown. And that's exactly what we all have to do from now on. Taking risks and defying gravity cause the future isn't so scary if you have the ones you love right there beside you. They will not judge you or take your dreams as something that does not mater cause after all they have dreams too. Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end. Forever is a long time…but I'm hoping I can spend it with all the amazing people that made an impact on my life and touched my heart. And now if the class of 2013 will turn their tassels, We. Are. Graduating!"

All of the students threw their caps in the air.

Whistles and cheers were heard in the entire Auditorium.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my girls." Aunt Emi came towards me and Jade crying.

"Group hug!" I shouted.

"Oh god." Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you two. I can't believe you two are already high school graduates…even yesterday I was changing your stinky diapers."

We all laughed.

Tori came for a hug too.

"You're coming to the party right?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Feel free to join us Ms. West. And you to Mrs. Tucker."

"We'll be there."

* * *

Robbie POV:

We were all at Tori's celebrating our graduation.

Everyone brought their close ones.

I was feeling a bit nostalgic looking around at all the smiling faces.

_I just wanted to hold on to this moment._

Every single person I loved and cared about was happy and that was all I needed.

Even if we do grew apart, we still have the memories, the moments and that will help us getting through rough paths that life may give us.

Each and single one of this people made a big or small impact on my life, on my personality and on my vision of the world around me.

And for that, I'm forever grateful.

_They made me a better person._

I felt two arms snacking around my waist.

I looked down smiling to the gorgeous redhead that I could call my girlfriend.

She looked up and smiled.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am." I said kissing her soft pink lips.

* * *

"Guys, me and Cat wanted to sing a song as our graduation gift to all of you." I announced.

"As long it's not a song about worms!" Beck hollered.

I chuckled.

"I promised it's not."

"You ready?" I asked Cat picking my guitar up.

"Yep. Hit it my boy!"

_Alabama Arkansas I do love my Ma and Pa,_

_But not the way that I do love you._

Cat sang.

_Holy moly me oh my you're the apple of my eye,_

_Girl I never loved one like you._

_Man oh man you're my best friend I scream into the nothingness,_

_There ain't nothing that I need._

She smiled at me.

_Well hot and heavy pumpkin pie,_

_Chocolate candy Jesus Christ,_

_There ain't nothing please me more than you._

_Oh home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you._

_Oh home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

_Lalalala take me home_

_Darling I'm coming home_

We sang together.

_I follow you into the park, through the jungle through the dark_

_Girl I never loved one like you._

_Moats and boats and waterfalls, alleyways and payphone calls,_

_I pay in LOL with you_

_That's true. _I said.

_Laugh until we think we'll die, barefoot on a summer night,_

_Never could be sweeter than with you._

_And in the streets you're running free like it's only you and me,_

_Geez you're something to see._

_Oh home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you._

_Oh home, let me come home_

_Home is whenever I'm with you_

_Oh home, let me come home,_

_Home is when I'm alone with you._

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) Double update today :) **

**This was the last chapter. I hope you liked how it ended.**

**I was having second thought wether I should start publishing the story but a talk to KnowMyNameNotMyStory made me think differently. So, thank you for that :)**

**To all my wonderful readers I just want to say that I'm grateful for all the love you showed me. You made my day a whole lot better with your reviews. They made me truly happy.**

**Thank you so much for all the support and for all the reviews.**

**I love you all :) **

**xo -Sofia**


End file.
